Phantom of the thermos
by OrangeWolf4
Summary: The team goes out on a mission in an old building finding two things a thermos and some videos. The old experiments they have found may just lead up to something interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Years have passed since Danny has been stuck in the Fenton Thermos. It's ironic actually being stuck in a device that wouldn't ever worked without his assistance in the first place.

Even if the young half ghost never changed...

That doesn't mean everything else had.

All he can remember is being sucked up in the cramped device for Clockwork knows how long. Perhaps it was only a week, months, or maybe even a couple years?

 **Mount Justice, 0300 Hours**

"Give my quiver back Baywatch!" Artemis yelled as she tackled where the speedster was a moment ago only to fall on the hard ground with a growl of annoyance.

"Aw, you love me and you know it." He said smugly.

"Oh, I love you alright." she sneered as she was about to try and tackle him again.

"Stop fighting already!" Surprisingly Miss Martian scolded like a mother would to a couple of siblings.

"It's getting on my nerves." Conner grumbled crossing his arms.

"Tell him to give me my quiver then!" Artemis complained.

M'gann had enough and just used her powers to take back Artemis's belonging and gave it back to her.

"Flash boy started it here!"

"It's Kid Flash!" He griped.

"You are disrupting my show!" Superboy's pent-up anger released, and if he had heat vision like Superman, well let's say Kid Flash and Artemis would be dust.

"It's just static." Wally said exasperatedly.

"What is going on here?" Aqualad asked walking in the living room.

"Artemis and Wally are fighting." M'gann said with a sigh.

"Again? You do know a team must work together not fight with each other." Kaldur said.

"Pft, fighting is such a strong word, Kal." Kid dismissed with his hand.

"Recognized Robin B01"

"Finally! Someone sane!" Kid Flash yelled as he sped to Robin and tackled him in a hug.

"Uh, what?" Robin asked confused just patting Kf on the back.

"They were so mean Rob it was torture!" Wally said dramatically.

"What happened?" Robin asked confused.

"Arty won't share her stuff."

"Okay." Is all Robin said as he pushed Wally to the floor.

"Dude! I thought you cared." He said in a fake sad voice.

"Uh-huh." He replied while adjusting his sunglasses.

"Did Batman speak of any missions for us?" Kaldur asked.

Robin could already tell the team was bored out of their minds. Wally won't shut up or quit being annoying, Artemis is getting angry as is Supey, Kaldur is practically begging for a mission, and Miss Martian seems to be baking judging by the girly pink apron she is wearing covered in many stains.

Robin, however, he did not want a mission. After fighting crime all night with Batman he is done for a couple hours. Scarecrow broke out of Arkham and shipments of fear gas and weapons from Penguin are all over Gotham. He also had to study for a Physics test although he just needs to skim it over. Basically, everything was easy being Batman's ward and all.

"Sorry, I haven't heard." Robin said not actually sorry.

"Let's do our own mission!" Kid Flash yelled suddenly.

Everyone turned to him with some excited and others hesitant. Miss M had a smile, Superboy looked indifferent, Artemis was smirking, Kal had doubt, and Robin looked fed up.

"I think that would be an unwise decision." The Atlantean supplied.

"Come on Kal we are bored and we haven't had a mission in like forever." Wally complained some more.

"We had one four days ago." Dick deadpanned.

"Four days!" The speedster put his hand up in a dramatic pose.

"Our missions usually end up in disaster." Artemis said putting her hand on her hip.

"I think it could be fun!" M'gann exclaimed joyfully.

"No way I am beat after patrol and Canary." Robin said.

"Two against three! Conner, what do you think?" Kid turned to the broody clone.

"I am with M'gann."

"Of course." Robin sighed.

"Hold on I am the leader and you all should follow my orders.."

"Oh yeah! I guess you two are outvoted."

"We are going to wait for Batman's orders and that's final." Aqualad was getting peeved by the fact his team is not listening to him at all.

"Okay, you two can but the rest of us is going." Kid said.

"I will inform Canary and Red Tornado." The leader said seriously.

"Come on Kal. We need to make decisions on our own without our mentors controlling our every move." Kid countered.

Looking back at how bored they all were and how hopeful they look now made Aqualad change his mind.

"Fine. But if anything happens we are leaving or calling the League."

"Come on guys!" Robin whined.

"Please Rob." Wally sped in front of the younger teen with hopeful eyes.

"Okay. However, if this goes bad I am blaming you!"

"Yes!" He did a fist pump in the air.

Robin and Kaldur knew right away they were going to regret this decision. Just looking at Kid Flash's eyes are telling them right away they are in for trouble. Robin already knows when Batman hears about this he is grounded for a while and has to have a lecture from Alfred about decision making.

"I will hack the camera to make it run in a loop." The youngest said as he typed away on his wrist computer.

"What about Canary and Red Tornado?" M'gann asked.

"I will just hack the zeta to be quiet and once they figure we are gone well let's just say this better be worth it."

"Where are we going?" Artemis asked the team.

"I heard Batman talking about a possible old experiment building in Bludhaven with the League." Robin said finishing hacking everything.

"It is located in the Melville Section by Halyard Street." He informed pulling up a hologram with a red dot expanding it into a huge worn down building by the name of

"That city that is more horrifying than Gotham!: Wally said nervously.

"No the city that is famous for their Baseball team." Artemis sarcastically replied.

"The Bludhaven Bloodhounds are not that bad just saying." Robin piped up as he left to change into costume as Miss M left also. They both came back in full uniform a couple minutes after.

"Alright let's go." Aqualad regretted even saying yes in the first place.

 **Bludhaven 0400 hours**

The building definitely fit the cities eerie feel. The old bricks were faded from color much like the city itself and the bricks were falling out of the building with most of the windows smashed.

"This place is abandoned what are we searching for here?" Artemis wanted a mission, not an old building to scavenge.

"Ghosts." Robin said seriously.

"Hold on what!" Artemis turned to glare at him.

'Pft, I am joking." He laughed.

"Then what?" She scowled.

"Bats said he wanted to search for any proof of crimes happening here to lock away the possible culprit in Arkham."

The air seemed chilly around the building and somehow Miss M believed there were ghosts here even after Wally laughed it off as no such thing.

As the team stepped into the old place they were right away hit with cobwebs and spider webs making Kid Flash scream like a girl.

"Shut up, Baywatch!"

"Spiders can kill with one bite." He shot back.

"If you live in Australia." She said.

"Black Widows and Recluse spiders are located here." Robin told his friend just to freak him out more.

"How about Robin and I will go to the North Hall, Artemis and Kid to the East, and Superboy and Miss Martian to the West.

Everyone seemed to be okay with the order and was about to go until Kid screeched.

"No! Haven't you like seen Scooby Doo or and horror film don't split up cause you die and the pretty one goes first and that's me!"

"More like the impulsive one dies first." The archer scoffed.

"See even Arty agrees." He complained only to be hit on the back of the head resulting in an ouch.

"Fine, we will stay together." Aqualad agreed not wanting anything to happen just in case on a mission the league won't even be monitoring.

The team headed to the North Hall to begin and right away noticed something was not right with the place. Seeing a computer Robin decided to hack into the database while the team searched the room. Surprisingly the computer came on and he hacked through the password with ease.

"Guys I am in." He told them as they gathered around him.

Pressing a file labeled Ex: 3840 the screen changed to a video that started to play.

"Recording 01 in process. The tests seem to obtain an error that I can not solve. The original being we caught is kept in a container unable to use its powers. Turning a normal human into a being like it seems impossible as every test ends with death. Age, gender, and weight seem to have no factor in the process judging by the first two. The difference between the humans and them is the molecule structure as it is covered in some odd substance. Even manually putting the substance on normal DNA seems to have no effect besides death. These beings call themselves-"

Suddenly the monitor was giving off a high pitch noise as robin quickly downloaded the files in a high tech flash drive.

"Robin, move it is not worth it!" Kaldur yelled as the team stood back taking cover besides Robin.

Just as Robin took out the flash and dived down the computer exploded. After the team got done coughing they glared at Robin.

"What? It's not like I knew that would happen." He said with his hands up in defense.

"You could have gotten yourself killed Robin! I am the leader so you should heed my warnings!" The Atlantean was hardly upset, but when his team is threatened he gets angry.

"Yeah, I know it was stupid." He said.

After looking for a while more the team was getting bored and Wally was hungry and when he is hungry he's annoying.

"Come on I need food!" He gripped as Artemis glared.

"Pack food then."

"What is this?" M'gann asked as she pointed to a room with some green and red substance everywhere.

"I don't know about the green, but the red is dried blood." The boy wonder said.

"Blood?" M'gann looked pale, well if she can get pale.

They decided to leave that room in particular.

Kid being hungry and all found a container he knew all too well."

"A thermos!" He shouted with joy as he tried to open it.

"Gross it is probably molded and older than you." Artemis scrunched her nose.

"I can't open it! Ah well, it can be a souvenir." He clutched it.

"We have evidence let's get back before we are in a lot of trouble. Just then Robin's com unit started beeping.

"Too late." Kid Flash gulped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mount Justice, 0600 hours**

"What were you all thinking going to a possible experiment facility! Had the thought of explaining to Canary or Red Tornado even came to any of you? Batman looked angry Robin thought and when the man glared at him Robin almost swore that man can read minds.

Scratch that he is pissed.

"As leader of the team, I can take the full blame upon myself for our actions." Kaldur put his head down stepping forward.

"This was a team effort not just your fault. I already suspected something when I came to the Mountain and no one was around, but when I saw the cameras were hacked the League and I knew you all went on a mission without permission!"

"I am sorry we have disappointed you all." Kaldur said as Superman was about to say something but decided not to after the immense glare Batman gave him.

Canary looked at them all and sighed while her face was in her hands and then looked up.

"What Batman is saying is that we worry about every single one of you and we do not want any of you to get injured or worse." Batman looked like he was going to say something only for him to get a glare from Canary.

"You are all going to get punished with extra training and no missions for a week." She finished.

"No way! We are our own team we can make decisions regarding us! Kid Flashed yelled not wanting to sit out for an entire week.

"You are still under the Justice League's orders, therefore you must listen to your mentors." Superman said crossing his arms as Flash stood awkwardly by him.

"Hang on I agree with Kid Flash here!" Artemis stood straighter and walked next to Aqualad.

"This is not an argument Artemis it is an order." Green Arrow looked at her daring his protege to say something else.

"You are all still kids. You can not expect to make proper judgments on one idea." Aquaman said looking at Kaldur with disappointment.

"We are sorry we did not tell you about this." M'gann said with a plead for forgiveness.

"M'gann you must know what all your actions could have caused to the team." J'onn copying Aquaman's demeanor, but a bit more forgiving.

"M'gann just wanted to have fun it is not her fault!" Superboy was livid now. Robin rolled his eyes not wanting to deal with this at all right now. Batman is going to give him a full lecture later until Alfred tells him to calm down.

"M'gann knew fully well of what could have occurred today! This team is proving to be more bad than good with all the outcomes of your missions!" Batman growled.

"What done is done Batman we can not change our actions. I would say we are sorry for our mistakes, but that is how a team grows and you know that." Robin said being as understanding as possible. Batman only turned his anger on his young ward as he glared at him.

"Even though Kaldur is the leader I expected more from you, Robin. Perhaps I was wrong to think you could even take on the responsibility of being a hero at such a young age." Said back with a bit of a rasp. Robin the team and even the League looked at him with surprise or harshness.

"What are you saying, Batman?" Robin questioned acting tough only to be frightened inside.

"I am not taking Robin from you. I just think that I possibly made a mistake to make you my partner at a young age." Now that hit Robin hard he would rather have yelling like normal than this dismayed tone from his mentor and caretaker.

"You are to all remain here for the night." Flash piped up.

"Why?" Artemis asked with her hand on her hip.

"I can not be sure if Robin will go on his own for patrol, and as for Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Artemis your mentors want you to talk to Canary tonight." Batman finished as he and League excited only leaving Canary, Red Tornado, and J'onn to stay to watch the team.

"If any of you try anything there will be harsher consequences." Canary said as she took Kaldur first to talk. Martian Manhunter went to the chair to meditate while keeping track of where the team was. Red tornado went off to who knows where.

"That was harsh of Batman, dude." Kid sighed looking at Robin to make sure he is alright.

"Yeah, it's fine." Robin said as he left to change to his civies.

"Idiot, don't mention it again to him!" Artemis yelled as she hit his arm.

"Come on guys don't fight." M'gann pleaded once more only for it to be successful this time.

"She's right." Is all Superboy said as M'gann hugged him.

"Is J'onn even listening to us?" Artemis asked the younger martian.

"No, my uncle is just paying attention to where we go."

"Creepy." Kid said only to look at M'gann. "Well, not creepy it's cool." He smiled at her.

"Smooth." Artemis rolled her eyes.

"I still am hungry." He said peering at the thermos. Wally sighed and gave up on opening it so he went to the kitchen with the thermos under his arm.

"Moron." Artemis scoffed and left to change too.

Sitting at the table already ate his weight he placed the thermos in front of him. Looking at the designs he just realized there were buttons all over it and it was not made with the same material a normal thermos would have. Alarmed Kid Flash walked out of the kitchen with it in his grasp as he went to Robin who is just talking to the others.

"Uh, guys." Kid sheepishly said.

"What's wrong, Kid?" Robin asked as the rest looked up.

Canary and Kaldur came out of the room as she looked to see who is next.

"Hey Bc, can we talk this out with each other for a couple minutes?" Kid Flash asked as she looked suspicious.

"Fine, but you talk next." She said as she walked out of the room.

"What is wrong, my friends?" Kal questioned as he joined the group.

"This thermos is not a thermos." Kid said holding it out to Robin who took at it to examine.

"It looks like some kind of weapon or something." Robin voiced out.

"We should tell the League." Kal said not wanting another fight with the League so soon.

"How about only one of them?" Artemis asked.

"Who?" M'gann questioned.

"What about Flash?" Wally asked knowing his uncle is more easy going and smart.

"Alright, but how do we get him here without the rest?"

"I can ask him if I can talk to him alone." Wally said.

"Okay." They all agreed.

 **Mount Justice, 0700 Hours**

"Recognized Flash 04"

"I'm here, Wally!" Flash sped into the room only to see the team speaking in urgent tones.

"What's going on?" He questioned suspiciously.

"We need your help, Uncle Barry." Wally said.

"With?"

"I found this thermos earlier during the mission, but it is not a thermos." He said as he showed him the said object.

He took it in his grasp looking at the silver container with green lining.

"Interesting. It could be a weapon of some kind." He said engrossed with the find.

As Flash was looking at the thermos he pressed a button as the green illuminated to a toxic color.

"Stand back now, kids!" Flash demanded as it glowed brighter and the lights seemed to flicker a bit. Flash watched with awe as the thermos had a bright light blue light erupted from it as it blasted out, but no destruction came just a humanoid silhouette in the bright light. Soon the light faded and they looked to see a teenager with dark hair on his knees. Green and red seemed to be dripping from him as he looked up to the unknown heroes with confusion. His duller blue eyes gazed upon the group as he smiled a bit then fell over.

Flash zoomed over as he tried to get the boy to talk or even move. Black Canary came into the room with the two other Leaguers as they helped the boy to the infirmary.

The team shocked by what they just saw and wanted to go with the Leaguers to help, but Aqualad convinced them they would just get in the way.

 **Mount Justice, Infirmary**

"What happened?" Canary was shaken by everything happening so fast, but they finally got the boy in a better condition than before.

"Kid Flash called me over and had a thermos like thing and then it glowed and the kid just came from the light." Flash tried to explain.

"That does not help." She sighed as she rubbed her face.

"We should inform the rest of the League." Martian Manhunter said as they agreed.

Soon enough Batman, Superman, Green Arrow, and Zatara came into the huge medical room.

"What happened." Batman demanded his voice gruff.

Flash explained it all as he called in Robin and Wally only to ask about the mission.

After the questions they turned to Superman who looked confused.

"What is it, Superman?" Canary asked as he looked up his eyebrows furrowed.

"His heart is so much slower than anyone I have ever met, but he looks fine."

"The only abnormal reading we got was an extremely low temperature, but we put a heating blanket on him, however, his heart keeps staying the same."

"Not hypothermia then." Superman said as Zatara looked at him.

"He is unlike anything I have encountered."

Just then the boy's eyes opened staring at the group with confusion.

"Uh, hi." Kid Flash said looking at the boy.


	3. Chapter 3

Watching the boy's blue eyes widen in fear made everyone's heartache. Even when they tried to assure him he still seemed scared.

"Who are you?" He asked his throat dry and voice weak from misuse.

"You do not know any of us?" Superman asked confused.

"Should I?"

"We are Superheros, we protect civilians with our powers." As Superman said that Batman and Robin glared.

"Do you remember your name at least?" Canary asked.

"Danny."

"Hi! You can call me M'gann or Miss Martian this is Superboy or Conner!" Miss Martian exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you."

"Okay Danny, do you know what happened to you?"

"Not really much. All I can recall is hanging out with Sam and Tucker and then the Guys in White came."

"Guys in White?" Flash thought out loud.

"They are these idiotic guys who think they can catch ghosts."

"Ghosts!" Wally started to laugh. Danny only looked even more confused if that was possible.

"Why is that funny?" Danny thought everyone would know about ghosts by now especially after the asteroid.

"Wait, you actually believe in ghosts." Wally laughed more.

"Wally, don't be rude." Canary lectured.

"Sorry." He said after Artemis smacked him lightly.

"Ow."

"You are fine Baywatch."

"Tell that to the bruise forming."

"Maybe you should call him Princess Peach instead." Robin laughed.

"Not cool, Dude." Wally pretended to sulk.

"enough." Batman's voice growled out.

"Who exactly is the Guys in White?" Batman asked.

"They are ghost hunters who think they know everything and wants to control everything. They do not really like me." he said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why is that?" Green Arrow asked at Zatara and J'onn were listening intently.

"Haven't you ever heard of Danny Phantom?"

"You mean like the comics and shows?" Kid Flash asked.

"What? No, I mean like the actual Danny Phantom!"

"There is no actual teenager like that."

"Oh, look who is talking some people who claim they have superpowers." He muttered glancing at Martian Manhunter.

"We do!" Kid said angrily.

"Well, half ghosts exist too."

"How do you know?" Flash asked.

"You guys are so not observant the low temperature, ghost hunters, heartbeat must I continue." Robin rolled his eyes as Batman seemed to smirk a bit or that was just their imagination.

"Wait, you are Danny Phantom like The Danny Phantom in the comics."Kid Flash asked with doubt.

"uh, yeah?"

"Prove it."

"I can not really transform, but I can do something minimum like this." he said as his eyes turned a toxic glowing green and then turned back to their icy blue.

"How did you do that? Do you have magic or are you a Martian or maybe you are some other alien." Kid Flash rambled.

"I thought we covered this I am half ghost."

"No way that Is not real. No one can be both dead and alive it is against science."

"God, you are annoying, Baywatch."

"Do you have zombie superpowers." Flash added to the annoyance of everyone.

"No!" Danny grounded out as his eyes flashed green for a second.

"Leave Zombie Boy alone." Artemis rolled her eyes.

"All of you be quiet!" Batman griped.

"Okay, how about Casper." Wally said and Artemis smirked.

"Everyone leave." Canary yelled almost screeching as they left except for Canary, Batman, Zatara, and J'onn.

"If you do not mind can we have some blood tests." Canary asked the teen.

"I don't even know who you are. For all I know you may be working with the Guys in White or even Vlad!"

"We do not know who these people are, but I can promise we mean no ill intentions." J'onn said as Danny jumped forgetting he was there.

"What even are you guys?"

"I can generate a loud screech, J'onn can do many things being he is a martian, Zatara is a magician, Flash can run faster than the speed of light, Aquaman can control sea creatures, Superman is an alien too, but he is much stronger while J'onn uses his mind, Green Arrow and Batman are just humans, but they can be the strongest when driven." Canary answered as Batman glared at her.

"We can not tell him everything without knowing if he is working against us." He growled.

"He is just a teenager Batman not that much older than Robin and Zatanna by the looks of it." Zatara finally spoke.

"How old are you?" Canary questioned.

"Uh, fifteen." Danny replied.

"Can I talk to Danny alone now." Canary snapped at the remaining members and they complied.

"Okay, Danny I just want to ask some basic questions don't worry I am trained as a psychiatrist."

"Um, sure?"

"What is the last date you remember?"

"August 12, 2007."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Danny the date is October 4, 2036."

His eyes widened as he shook his head.

"No way! You are lying." He looked at her basically pleading for it to be false.

"I won't lie."

"That means I am supposed to be forty-four."

"My guess is that the thermos somehow stopped your growth."

"I have some more questions, Danny."

"What." He groaned.

"Where are you from and who is your family. You do not have to answer if you want.

"Jack and Madeline Fenton are my parents and I have an older sister named Jasmine. I am from Amity Park, Illinois."

"Who is Vlad? You mentioned him before."

"Vlad is a person who is lonely, yet chaotic. He is also a half-ghost and wants to marry my mom, kill my dad, and have me for his evil apprentice, or at least he did."

"What about Jasmine?"

"Don't know she never came up."

"Anything else I should know about him?"

"He has a cat named Madeline, has my mom as a hologram, and he hired my ex-girlfriend to kill me or something like that." Dinah just looked at him blankly hoping that was all a lie.

"Okay. What about the Guys in White do you remember what they did?"

"No, but I do remember a voice telling me to remember a name."

"They told you a name?"

"No, just to remember a name."

 **I will try to put some mysteries in here for you guys to solve and if you think you got it you can review and I will tell you if your right. So, in here is the first one and I decided to start easy. Thanks everyone for liking this story so far.**

 **Thanks, The Alien of Pluto, Guests, foxchick1, locky3670, FK306, Pikachukite, Dumbledore19, fan-arter, DP-Observant69, and Glaciaj Flamoj for reviewing. Reviews help me to update faster and keep the story going along with the favorites and follows!**


	4. Chapter 4

Learning about the date really got Danny a bit angry. I mean why was he even in the thermos for that long it just doesn't make sense the thermos would have started to break down.

"You okay, Casp?" Wally asked while Danny glared.

"I am not a kids cartoon character." Danny grounded out.

"Woah, maybe you are not the friendly ghost." He joked.

"Maybe you shouldn't go around looking like ketchup and mustard."

"You should really catch up on the new trends." Wally smirked as Artemis walked up and immediately regretted it.

"You are so annoying!" she glared at the redhead.

"You're just green with envy."

"No, seriously shut your mouth." She growled when Robin decided to join.

"Hey Arty, did anyone tell you your comebacks are not the sharpest arrow in the quiver." The thirteen year old said with a smirk.

"I think you hit the bullseye with that one." Danny joined making her eyes widen.

"No, not another one I am out!" She groaned grabbing her bow leaving.

"Dudes, that was perfect did you see her face!" Kid laughed as he mimicked her angry face.

"You do know Artemis will kill us later." Robin said as Wally looked fearful for a second.

"She needs to catch me first."

"No one can catch a bat." Robin smirked disappearing in the nearby shadows.

"Does he always do that?" Danny asked looking at the spot Robin just was.

"You have no idea, dude."

"You mentioned before you were good at science right." The halfa looked at the older teen.

"I am the greatest not just good." He stood straighter.

"Do you have any idea how this happened?"

"Sorry, but no I can look at the thermos a bit more."

"Doesn't the League have it?" Danny asked.

"Shoot! Bats will never let that go."

"What are they like?"

"The League?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Well, Bats is scary and could make anyone want to run, Canary is totally badass, Green Arrow is a good shot, but not so bright at times, Wonder Woman is a goddess and can take down Superman, Supes is a bit cheerful, but when Supey is around he becomes a brooding jerk, Aquaman is a king and is neutral type, Martian Manhunter kind of scares me with his mind powers, however he is one of the more calm members, Zatara he is nice and if you mess with his daughter, Zatanna well you just signed a death ticket, and finally Flash my great mentor is funny and fast."

"Okay, so Batman is control freak, Canary is tough, Wonder Woman can beat Superman to the ground, The alien is nice, Zatara has a fathers wrath thing, Aquaman has the personality of the sea, Superman is simple minded, and Flash is basically you."

"Sums it up, although there are more Justice League members."

"How many are there?"

"Dude, there is like too many and I don't feel like counting."

"You are joining the team, right?"

"That's what Batman and they told me earlier."

"Sweet!" Wally pumped the air speeding over to the team all at the living room besides Robin.

Danny just walked forward looking at the static displayed on the screen with the clone watching intently.

"Rob!" Wally yelled as a cackle filled the air making Danny want to turn into his ghost half.

Suddenly the early teenager landed like a cat behind the speedster tackling him with a girl scream from the speedster.

"Haha, thank you for that Robin." Artemis laughed.

"So not cool." Kid Flash complained.

"I am glad you have joined the team, Danny." Aqualad said with a calm demeanor.

"Thanks." He replied with a dorky smile.

"Another friend!" M'gann said with excitement as she hugged him.

Danny chuckled a bit weirded out at everything. First off he did not even know them for more than a day. He also has no choice only to trust them, but any suspicious or bad behaviors he is automatically going to drop his guard, but for now, he needs help to figure out his situation.

"How are your missions?" The ghostly teen asked resulting in a half grimace half sheepish looks from the team.

"Well, mainly stuff goes boom." Kid said in a light manner.

"Seriously?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Kal said sighing.

"And this is a covet team?"

"That's right." Robin piped up.

"How long have you been in this gig?"

"Half a year for Conner and I." M'gann said wrapping her arms around the clone.

"The hero gig? Well, a couple months." Artemis said crossing her arms as Danny looked to her with a bit suspicion, but he won't close up until he has proof of any bad intentions.

"Four years for Kal and I, although Kaldur had a little longer." Wally said.

"I have been at it for five years." Robin said with a grin.

"But your like what twelve?"

"Thirteen." He replied.

"What about you, Casp?" Wally asked.

"One year, and please don't call me that."

"Nope." He said popping the p.

"Team, we would like to talk to you." Canary said as they shrugged and entered a meeting room with some of the League.

"We have decided who will train Phantom as their protege." Batman said getting the team's attention.

"Black Canary will train Phantom-."

"Isn't she all of our trainers though?" Wally asked only to get a Batglare.

"If you would let me finish Black Canary will be his main mentor, but Zatara will help being he has knowledge of mystical arts."

Danny looked at his new teachers a bit nervous remembering Kid telling him about them both being tougher.

"We have also come to a theory about how Danny got here." Zatara said.

"How?" Danny asked wanting to desperately know.

"Dimension travel." Zarata supplied.

"What?" Danny looked a bit taken back sure there was the ghost zone and other timelines he has been in, but another dimension.

"It's just a theory."

"You can leave." Batman said as the team left the room back to the living room.

"Dude, that is interesting." Wally said as Artemis punched his shoulder.

"Mouth meet brain." She said as he rolled his eyes.

"Dimension travel I guess it is possible being I went to different timelines." Danny muttered as Kid Flash heard and was immediately wanting the story. So, Danny told him about the Salem Witch trials and other stories when he ended up talking about the time he beat Ember with the whole school oblivious to her.

"Your classmates must've been as dumb as a bag of rocks." Artemis said as the aliens and atlantean looked confused.

"Wait! I know what the voice meant!" Danny perked up his eyes gleaming.

"What?" M'gann asked.

"Remember her name." He smirked.

"Okay." Wally trailed.

"Ember always sang a song called remember and in the song, it repeated remember my name." Danny was visibly a lot happier.

"Shoot." Danny looked confused.

"What?" M'gann repeated.

"How am I ever going to find Ember if I am in a different dimension or future."

 **Thank you so much everyone! this is turning out to be my most popular story so far.**

 **I am glad you guys like the mystery I will try to keep it going. (:**


	5. Chapter 5

"Who is Ember?" M'gann asked looking confused as did Kaldur.

"She's that hot rocker babe from issue 11." Kid Flash said as Danny looked at him like he's a creep.

"Okay, ho much of my life do you know?"

"Not a lot it is a really old comic and cartoon I have only seen a couple comics that my uncle found for me. As for the show I have never seen it I only know it was a thing from the ads on the comic." Kid said while Artemis smacked his head at the end of his speech.

"Do you only have it cause a girl was on it?" She demanded.

"No, like I said my uncle found it for me." He said.

"Do you still have it?" Danny asked feeling a bit disturbed, yet excited that he was in a comic.

"Uh, yeah I have a collection of comics in a box." Wally said like that shouldn't have even been a question.

"Go get it, Kid." Robin told him.

"Okay! Be back in a-" He was cut off by Artemis glaring at him.

"Don't even finish that pun."

"-Flash." He speeded to the zeta beam as she yelled.

"Recognized Kid Flash B02"

"What's wrong with puns? They are amazing and fun." Danny said as the group looked at him Artemis glaring, Robin smirking, Conner impassive, and Kaldur and M'gann with a look of confusion. Danny just kept looking at them until he smirked.

"Come on puns are what makes the battles fun."

"What did I deserve to now have three members now who love puns! We already went through this I don't need it again" She yelled

"Your anger just makes me quiver in fear, Artemis." Robin said cackling making Artemis make a frustrated noise.

"Stop with the quiver jokes, please." She begged.

"Come on her anger is for the birds." Danny smirked.

"You two are just so proud of yourselves." She scoffed.

"Recognized Kid Flash B02"

"I never thought I would be grateful for Kid Idiot to come." She muttered.

Kid Flash handed the book to Danny who took it and looked at the cover.

"A symphony of doom, huh." He opened it as it seemed just like the day he fought Ember starting in the ghost zone with Sam and Tucker. Skimming through it seemed like just what happened until he noticed Tucker didn't have the Fenton earphones in, yet he was still complaining about them.

"Tucker does not have the earphones in, yet the storyline is the same as what actually happened." Danny said to the group confused.

"What could that mean?" M'gann asked.

"Who says it means anything." Conner grumbled.

"Well Supey, usually when something is out of place it does signify something or being it is implied it could be foreshadowing." Robin piped up.

"I hate riddles and solving puzzles." Artemis groaned.

"Who says it's a puzzle it could just be a misprint it is a comic after all." Kid said.

"I will look into this comic later, for now, let's just relax." Robin said as he took the comic from Danny.

"Hey! I was reading that." His eyes flashed green for a moment.

"Cool it, ghostie I am sure you know what happens." Kid said making Danny turn his glare to him.

"So, I guess we three like puns." Robin smirked raising his eyebrows.

"Dude, we can be like the three musketeers only pun version!" Wally exclaimed.

"That doesn't even make sense." Artemis said.

"You are just jealous you don't have our talents." He retorted.

"Of bad jokes?" Surprisingly it wasn't Artemis who said this, but Conner. Wally let out a dramatic gasp as he put his arm over his head in a dramatic gesture.

"Supey, this is comedy gold."

"I do not understand this concept." Aqualad said in a confused tone.

"Oh my, just get off the pun topic it is annoying!" Artemis yelled.

"Fine, what games do you guys like?" Kid asked as Artemis gave him a deadpanned look,

"You might as well talk about the weather."

"I'm going to the living room." Conner walked out on his way to watch static.

"I'll make cookies as a welcome to the team!" M'gann cheerfully walked away.

"I'm training." Artemis stalked off.

"If you don't mind I am going to the pool. I welcome you to this team and look forward to fighting beside you." Kaldur said respectfully and went on his way.

"Wow, rude was it something I said?" Wally asked looking at the bird and the ghost.

Robin gave his signature cackle and patted his back.

"It was everything you said, and I am going to look up this comic."

"It's just you and me, Casper." Wally stared at him as Danny rubbed the back of his neck.

"Heh, I guess so." He laughed awkwardly.

"Come on you have to have a tour of the mountain it is so cool!" He grabbed Danny's hand and gave a fast-paced walk out of the infirmary.

"Here is the hall with all of our rooms, but only M'gann and Con live here. There is Rob's room, Connor's, then mine, and at the end is Kal's. M'gann and Arty's is across from Robin and Kaldur's. So, I guess you can have either of the spare rooms across from me or Conner's.

"Uh-" Danny didn't even get to finish as Kid grabbed him and they entered the living room to see Conner watching Static and M'gann in the back making cookies in the kitchen.

"Does he know that's not a show?"

"Probably. Anyways over there is the zeta beam, that way is the mission area, over there is where we train and the pool is also that way, and finally, that door over there leads to our mission debriefing." He explained as Danny tried to keep up with the speedster's mouth.

"You need to see my souvenirs." He once again grabbed the poor ghost boy as Kid ran to his room explaining the souvenirs and the missions along with them. After a couple hours Robin called out to the team that he found something on the comic that they need to hear.

 **(I am so sorry it took me forever to update and I finally did, but 50% seems like puns, so I am sorry for that. Thank you to everyone who is reading this.)**

 **Responding to the comments from the previous chapter:**

 **Necropi314- Yes, I shall finish this cornbread, and just saying your comment made me laugh. I appreciated the creative way of telling me to continue. (:**

 **J Phantom- You never know maybe there are portals maybe there isn't. It is all in the mystery of the dimension. Maybe I shall add a portal later on though thank you for the idea!**

 **Robot- Sorry you don't like the popping the P I just thought it would add some character.**

 **BananaRock509- I know I do need to slow the pace down. Even this chapter is really fast. As the story continues I will make it very detailed, I promise. Keep reminding me please and I will try not to laze off. I really appreciate the feedback and next one will be longer and not so repetitive as the rest. (:**

 **Butterflypuss- Thank you I am glad you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Guys, look at this!" Robin shouted as he picked up an earpiece on the floor with a note attached.

Find the missing pieces

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Artemis grumbled glaring at the note already done with all of the weird riddles.

"This is the Fenton Earphone that Tuck had." Danny said bringing the object closer to him in confusion.

"That's great and all, but we have training." Conner said stalking off to the training room.

Danny kept inspecting the piece positive it was the exact one his friend had it was bright green with a black speaker. The F on the side seemed to mock him as he stood in thought.

"Come on, Casp. Canary will be a lot harsher if we don't hurry!" Kid yelled speeding off making Artemis's hair messed up.

"Uh, where is it again?" He asked not really paying attention from before.

"Come on, Friend." Kaldur told him as the rest of the team followed while Artemis tried to comb down her hair with her hands.

Canary stood in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips glaring at the team.

"Just because you have a new teammate does not excuse your lateness." She half glared at the team.

"And Danny I do not want you to train until you feel better."

"What? I'm totally fine." The ghost teen complained as she glared harder.

"Please." He begged.

"Fine, as long as you think you are okay, but if I notice anything you're off training for a while."

"I will choose your partners and begin you will have five minutes to knock your opponent down and the winner will advance to their next partner and the losers will sit out and figure out what you can improve on."

"Okay, the partners will be Kid Flash and M'gann, Artemis and Robin, and Conner and Danny."

"What about me?" Aqualad asked his steel green eyes giving her a questioning look.

"Being it is an odd number, for now, you will give advice to your teammates and watch them carefully. You will have to practice with me if that's alright when they are done."

"Yes, that is most certainly fine." He gave her a slight nod.

First, will be Kid Flash and Miss Martian." She shouted as they got up on the platform.

"Hey, Green cheeks want a piece of the Wall-man?" Kid wagged his eyebrows as M'gann ignored him.

The computer gave the starting beeps until it hit the third indicating for them to start sparing.

Wally was the first to attack as he rushed to her to try and knock the martian down only for her to disappear in the air. He skidded to a stop looking frantically around him. M'gann shifted out as her eyes glowed green only to be stopped by the slowed down jabs of her friend.

The speedster went for a kick to her midsection only for her to push him back with her powers.

Wally tried the same tactic only for her to recognize the pattern and used it to her advantage to knock him down.

"Kid Flash, fail." The computer echoed as Kid stretched.

"Good job, Babe, but next time I won't let you win." The boy smirked.

"Kid, you need to use different tactics and be more random with a plan." The Atlantean stated to his friend as Wally looked to him.

"Yeah, yeah, Flash told me that one before."

"Then I suggest using the advice, my friend." He told him turning to the martian this time.

"M'gann you need to stop halting and holding back. I know you are nervous to harm a friend, but you need to practice using all you have to improve." Kaldur lectured.

"Okay." She said sitting on the sidelines to rest.

"Artemis and Robin you're next." Canary said as they got into their chosen stances.

The computer beeped and Artemis shot three arrows at once. The boy wonder dodged them all with ease using to dodging bullets from Gotham. Artemis noticed the normal arrows were not doing their job, so she took out ice arrows.

Robin did flips that shown his mastery in acrobatics only for Artemis to let go of an arrow making the ground ice under him. Before he landed he got out his grapple gun and shot to the rafters.

Artemis groaned in annoyance when Robin did his well-known cackle.

She hardly had time to avoid a punch from behind her as Robin seemed to appear out of thin air.

They kept exchanging hits until Robin got the upper hand and struck her down.

"Artemis, fail"

Robin helped her up as she rubbed her chest where he gave a quick jab.

"Artemis, you need to rely less on the bow and more on hand to hand." Kaldur said.

"Robin, you need to rely less on the shadows and learn to fight when seen." Kal explained as they both nodded and left to rest.

"Conner and Danny." Danny transformed into Phantom.

They repeated the actions of the others when the half Kryptonian charged with rage fueling him striking hard and fast. Danny just turned intangible as Conner's fists passed through him.

"Come on you have more, right. I fought the box ghost with more problems."

Conner growled making his strikes sloppier and faster.

Danny used his super speed to dodge them and kept on the defense and Conner the offense.

The clone glared as the half-ghost kept dodging.

Just as a lucky punch was about to hit Danny his eyes glowed neon green and made an ecto-shield to block the aggressive punch. The wall of energy started to form cracks making Danny work in a rush. He made a duplicate and took him down.

Superboy, fail

"Conner you need to stop letting your anger fuel you and go on the defense more, Danny you need to fight on the offense more and stop wavering like Miss Martian."

"Robin and Kid Flash."

The fight did not go that long being Robin just stuck his leg out making the yellow-clad boy spew out on the floor with a groan of pain. Batman's partner just gave a loud cackle.

"Wally, like I said to be more spontaneous, and Robin, well, at least you were out in the open."

Next, was Artemis and M'gann as the fight ended rather fast as the archer got M'gann when she was about to shift.

"Artemis use your bow less and M'gann use more tactics.

After that, was Danny and Robin which actually went for a while as both used their all only for Robin to use a smoke bomb and strike the ghost kid down fast.

"Danny expect everything and Robin use the shadows less."

Robin and Artemis were the finals, which Danny thought was quite impressive being they had no powers.

Robin ended up winning as Aqualad told Artemis to learn more blocks and Robin to learn more ways to fight without his belt.

"Good job team you are dismissed, but Aqualad and I will train." The team left except for Kaldur.

"Good job, dude!" Kid high fived Robin just as his com beeped.

Robin pressed the accept button making Batman appear on the screen.

"Robin, I need to speak to you come to the cave." His talk was short as the com's picture left.

"Uh, bye guys I got to go." He waved going through the zeta to the Batcave.

"You wanted to see me, Bruce?"

"I need you to watch that Phantom kid."

"Why?"

"He is not to be trusted and the league wants to keep track of him. We agreed to keep him here to see if he is a threat or danger to us or anyone else."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Watch him closely and attack him if necessary. Any findings are to be reported to me and try to find his weakness."

"Okay, but won't the team be offended that I am basically a mole?"

"Dick, you are protecting your team."

"Alright, but this better not backfire." Robin held a guilty expression and went up to the manor.

 **Butterflypuss- Thanks, I am glad you liked the chapter!**

 **Master of Ghost- Yeah, I watched it before I loved the story and I am glad you recognized it. (:**

 **Cg037- Hopefully I will!**

 **Jonas- Perhaps he will in the future, I'm actually not completely sure where this is heading. XD**

 **Alien of Pluto- Heh heh, you have my humor, friend.**

 **Stella- I'm glad! I love them and my sister hates me for it. Once I put a pun relating to every object in her room using sticky notes, and I finally updated. 3**

 **DreiCipher- Yeah, I am so sorry it took this long I had a lot to do with school like the ACT.**


	7. Chapter 7

Danny was livid, and that was an understatement. They don't know all his powers and one they haven't known was super hearing. He heard Robin and Batman's conversation, but instead of leaving or confronting it he decided to play it out. Danny smirked thinking of a plan worthy of Sam herself.

Walking out of the hallway with his fists closed he entered the kitchen only for Wally scarfing down an entire pizza to enter his vision.

"Uh- I am just going to leave." He started to walk out only for Kid Flash to grab his arm.

"What are you up to?" Wally asked through his chewing.

"You know 5'6, or so I haven't checked in years." He answered with sarcasm.

"Are you angry?" Kid Flash's expression went from casual to concerned.

"Nope, just peachy keen." He tried to walk out once again only to be stopped by Kid Flash speeding in front of him, arms crossed the two stared each other down.

"You're mad, I've seen enough from Artemis to know."

"You're annoying. I've seen enough from Vlad and the Guy's in White to know. He spat back.

"Why the change of heart, I thought we were friends?" Wally said.

"We are… friends. I am just not so sure about the rest of them."

"Why, they are all cool. You seem to be getting along with Rob, and M'gann is nice, as is Kal. I get if you are mad at Arty I mean she is annoying, Con is just Con, and me no one can be irritated at me I mean just look at me." Kid rambled on.

"Look, Kid, I just met you all, excuse me if I don't automatically trust everyone."

"What have we done to make you change in a span of a day from joking to serious?"

"Ask the mole." Was all Danny said phasing through Wally to get passed.

Wally stood there for a moment confused and then hurt that someone may possibly be a mole to rat out another member. It kind of reminded him of when Roy left because of the secrets kept from him, Kid did not want a repeat of that.

"Wait, you can trust me!" Kid yelled getting out if his pondering state.

Danny turned around the dusk and the dim lights somehow made the younger teenager more frightening than Wally remembered from his stay here.

"I hope so, Kid Flash."

"Who made you think otherwise?"

"Not important."

Danny left to the living room where the rest of the team was besides Robin and Kf as he was following the halfa. They seemed engaged in a horror genre movie complete with the fake ghosts and blood. It reminded him of the cheesy movies Sam used to watch, like Nightmerica.

M'gann screeched as someone's hand got cut off by a chainsaw; she hid in Conner's shoulder. Aqualad was looking from his book back to glancing at the movie with a disturbed look. Artemis looked completely bored as did Conner.

"What are you guys watching?" Danny asked the group.

"Bloody Murder." Conner replied.

"I wanted to watch Hocus Pocus." M'gann whimpered.

"It is pretty dark in here. Robin must like it." Danny whispered the last part with sarcasm, obviously a reference to moles.

"Robin is always in the dark." Conner replied making Danny remember he also has super hearing.

"Uh, so I wanted to ask you Kid, can you make more of these." Danny said holding out the earphone.

"I have no clue what even that is made with. Honestly, you are better off to ask Rob or Bats."

"Hm, I am sure I can find someone else."

"Why don't you ask them?" Artemis asked looking at the halfa with mistrust for how he is acting to their teammate.

"Batman would take it like _my_ thermos." Danny looked at her in the eyes pretty much challenging her.

Aqualad was picking up the tension in the room building.

"My friends, why don't you join us?"

"No thanks." Danny said walking to his apparent room. There was a fingerprint scanner on the door which made Danny scowl because he very well knew the league can get in whenever. When he entered the dark room it lit up with the familiar ghostly green making him realize his eyes were glowing from anger. Looking at the Fenton Phones he started looking them over trying to remember what his dad and mom exclaimed when they showed him and Jazz the model.

 _"Look at our new invention, kids!" His mom cheerfully said showing them the earphones._

 _"I brilliantly named them Fenton Phones!" His dad's bulky frame came into view._

 _"When will you guys realize there are no ghosts? This is going to affect Danny's mental state!" Jazz rolled her eyes with her arms crossed._

 _"I think it's too late for that, Jazz." Danny said looking at the invention._

 _"They look like earbuds, what are they?"_

 _"They block interference from ghosts when communicating!" Jack's boisterously yelled._

 _"First, we used a mini speaker and we re-wired the inside and replaced them with ectoplasm covered wires. After That, we put a covering over them and added some improvements like the microphone." Maddie said proudly to her kids._

 _"Where did you get 'ectoplasm'?" Jazz asked putting quote marks for ectoplasm with her fingers._

 _"Vlad gladly gave me some." Maddie said smiling._

 _"Vladdy always comes around!" Jack said._

 _"Uh-huh, well, Sam and Tuck want to meet up at the Nasty Burger, so bye." Danny said leaving as Jazz followed ignoring their parent's mix of hurt and excitement._

"Man, you guys really were geniuses and Jazz and I ignored it until they actually appeared." Danny looked at the Fenton Phones with a slight smile thinking about the memory.

"I think I can actually make another one of these." Danny whispered under his breath inspecting it in more detail like the wiring and structure.

He took out his communication device Dinah gave him earlier and went to her icon.

Her picture appeared unlike before he saw her in the costume she was in formal clothes.

"Is everything alright, Danny?" She asked with concern with Ollie's voice in the background asking what's wrong.

"Uh, I just need some supplies for something." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"What?" She asked peering at him with slanted eyes.

"Some mini speakers, metal, wires, and microphone."

"What for?" She persisted.

"I need to make more of these for the team in case we run into someone." Danny showed the phones in the picture.

"Who?" She kept at it making Danny sigh and groan in his head.

"Ember, I can tell you later in person."

"Okay I guess, but I have to tell the League."

"What! Why?" The teen complained.

"Danny, do not take this into a lack of trust we just need to know what you are doing for yours and others safety."

"Am I a threat now! Because it sure does seem like it!" His eyes flashed.

"No, please don't think so. I can get you the stuff you asked for."

"Okay." The halfa decided that was the best he could get.

The screen went black as he was thinking about the encounter. He blinked twice just realizing something.

"Ew, gross! Were they on a date?" He made a gagging motion being immature.

He flicked the light switch brightening the room up quite a bit. The bed was navy in color, walls pale white, the floorings carpet matched the bedspread, the desk was a maple color complete with an impressive computer Tucker would love, and finally contained a maple dresser with a closet near.

"Pretty plain, I guess I better change that if I am welcome that is."

"Freaky." He said looking at the closet that was filled with clothes in his size.

Going to the computer he looked through the internet for anything to do with Fenton works or Amity Park, which apparently wasn't even a city in Illinois to his dismay. Looking at the screen he realized the league is most likely monitoring anything he searches.

"They better not be watching me like the damn Fruitloop was!" He growled out this time his hands encased with green from the anger. 'If they try anything that remotely reminds me of the fruitloop they will have a rage to worthy of Vortex or the Lunch lady in a bad mood.' The ghostly teen thought.

The halfa was already quickly losing trust in the group, and he honestly wants to trust them, but they are making it harder and harder especially, since Robin did that to him, whom he was starting to trust as much as Wally. Who knows maybe he can't even trust the speedster. Perhaps, this is just something Vlad or Nocturne put together to try and figure out something about him. Danny was already missing the feeling of flying and freedom or even the sight of outside. This itself was just intensifying the feeling of a lab rat.

Knocking started at his door; he opened it.

Kid Flash was standing there looking awkward with a comic in his hands.

"What do you want, Kid Flash?"

"Here, I thought you might want this." He held out the comic from earlier with the cheesy cover on it.

"Thanks." Danny took the comic the pages feeling worn.

"They kind of inspired me when I was little, well that and my Uncle, and Robin." He shuffled side to side.

"Where is Robin?" He questioned.

"Uh, at his house." Wally stared confused.

"When will he be back?"

"I guess in the morning most likely at 5:00 am or so because Bats makes him get up unless it is after a bad mission or something." Kid looked with even more confusion.

"Well. thank you Kid Flash I appreciate it." He went to close the door, but Wally stopped him.

"Wait, why do you want Robin." He asked his green eyes shining from the lights showing concern.

"Oh, you know I want to ask him about these earphones as you said earlier he knows more about this." He lied.

"Alright, and you can call me Wally that is what my friends call me." He said his demeanor relaxed.

"Thanks, Wally." Danny said closing the door.

With a fond expression, looking at the comic, he propped it on the dresser and went to bed.

In the morning he awoke to see his alarm clock showing the time as 5:30 am in bright red.

Getting dressed he walked out of his room to the kitchen where it seemed no one was up yet.

When the clock reached 5:42 am Robin walked through the zeta beams with a tired and conflicted expression.

"Hey, Danny." He looked to the ghostly teen with a small smirk.

"Morning." Was all Danny said still staring at the younger teen.

"Uh, so I am guessing no one is up yet, usually they are around 6:00 am though, and training is at 7:00 am."

Robin looked at Danny who looked conflicted about something.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You look like something is bothering you." Robin answered his mask blocking any emotion making it hard to tell if it was true or fake concern.

"Nope, I am fine."

"Well, I am going to train for a bit. Tell me when the team is up, or you can join me if you want." He said walking to the training room with Danny following.

"Is there cameras in here?" Danny asked.

"In the mountain? Of course there is why?"

"In every room though isn't that a bit of an invasion of privacy." He said with a sarcastic tone.

"I mean they don't have audio, although the training room has audio." Robin said walking through the hall.

"What is in there?" Danny said pointing to the room with the bio-ship.

"Oh that is the-" Robin was cut off as Danny overshadowed him with a clone behind Robin to make the camera show both him and Robin.

The clone gave a small wave and walked to the kitchen. Danny as Robin walked to the room he pointed to knowing well it was the mission room from Wally's tour.

Pulling out Robin's communicator he clicked Batman's icon as the man almost instantly appeared. Glad Robin's mask hid the green eyes and he was able to mock voices now as the man already looked suspicious.

"Is anything wrong, Robin?"

"No, I just am wondering what you think I must look out for in Danny." 'Robin' said.

"We have been over this already." Batman's stare hardened making Danny feel exposed already.

"I still don't see why I have to be the mole?" 'Robin' said as Batman sighed.

"I know you disagree Robin, and I also am well aware of how much you hate the idea of being the mole of a friend, but you must also protect the team and learn how to take down Daniel if he becomes a threat as we plan for Superman and all the others, because that is how we keep up." Batman said.

Danny felt guilty now that he knew how much Robin was against the idea.

"Okay, Batman." 'Robin' said.

"Before you go, Robin, what is my identity?" Batman's glare made Danny feel like he was going to fully die right there as his heart raced and Batman's glare seemed to get more intense.

 **Djberneman: How right you are.**

 **BakerG1313: I will keep trying to slow it down a bit, and I also love puns as you can tell.**

 **Thenarey: Thank you so much! Your review helps me write. (:**

 **TgJammer: You shall see, trust me it is confusing at first, but later it will clear up.**

 **Buterflypuss: Thanks (:**


	8. Chapter 8

"Your identity is-" Only to be cut off by the clone Danny walking in the room so the com's camera can see.

"Hey, Robin do you know where Wally is?" The clone smirked when Danny thought of how sneaky he can be, regrettably, he learned some of his techniques from Vlad. Now Vlad was more of a frenemy to Danny as he thought of the last couple encounters.

 _Flashback:_

 _Danny was running out of breath from all the ghosts, he alone had to catch that night. Unfortunately, Sam was on a vacation to the Bahamas and Tucker was ill from eating some vegetables, Brussel sprouts, courtesy of a bet gone wrong with Valerie._

 _He knows for a fact Jazz would help him, however, he did not want his sister to mess something up, even if her intentions were well put. So, here Danny was catching as many ghosts as possible from his dad pushing the close/open button on the portal in awe with the dream that became reality. The ghosts were relentless with their attacks all over Amity. He caught some ecto-pusses and Skulker, but he still had so many more. He saw a glimpse of Ember as her fiery blue hue illuminated the dark surroundings around her._

 _"Hey, Dipstick!" The rocker yelled twirling around, her green eyes sparkled with mischief making her glow slightly brighter._

 _"Well, that's a bright welcome." Danny said as her flames grew. Danny hurled ecto blasts at her only for her to dodge them._

 _Usually, Ember was sloppily fueled by anger throwing punches and strumming her guitar with rage. However, she seemed oddly calm and calculated which kind of scared Danny. She threw a fiery ball in front of him, the nearly white flame contrasting with the dark sky hurt Danny's eyes and causing his vision to blur like from a stun grenade._

 _Her ecto-beam shot Danny in the torso making him slam into the brick wall behind him._

 _"What?" Danny's vision came back just in time to turn intangible dodging a blast._

 _"Like that? I learned it from another."_

 _Danny dodged and kept on the defense changing his tactics to match her calculated approach._

 _"I have to admit that did stun me." He smirked._

 _She threw another white flame making his vision turn white again. He heard a blast hit an ecto-shield and when his vision returned he saw Vlad fighting Ember._

 _"Vlad? Why are you helping me?" He asked as the fight turned to his favor with the fellow halfa's help._

 _"Not now, little badger." He growled blocking the pink waves from her guitar._

 _Vlad and Danny had quite the advantage over her, but the white flames were really annoying when they were so close to capturing her._

 _"Daniel, everyone has a way out of a situation and moves to make like chess-"_

 _"Hang on, we are in a fight and you are lecturing me now?" He said exasperated._

 _"Listen!" His eyes flashed red adding into the glowing colors of blue, green, pink, and now red in the dark._

 _"Every fight, every interaction can be slipped out of and solved quickly, flawlessly and efficiently if done right. Go for the main weakness, the area that bothers them or even the secrets they keep. This is rule one that I have and it is one of the most important rules, Daniel. Like chess move with precision, calculate the weakness, and go for the kill."_

 _"What are you talking about, Fruitloop?" He rolled his eyes blocking beams of energy._

 _"Stop acting like that bumbling idiot! You know what I mean, Daniel. You have to stop their attacks with their weakness."_

 _"So, how does this help?"_

 _"Anger, Daniel." Vlad smirked making his fangs appear._

 _"Why didn't you tell me earlier!" His eyes flashed._

 _"I was watching your weakness, and I find that you don't calculate the battle. You may adjust, but never calculate I thought I would help."_

 _"Aren't you supposed to be the evil nemesis that stokes a cat in a chair?" He said with sarcasm._

 _"And I thought you were like Maddie."_

 _Ember realized she was being ignored and it made her angry. Her flames grew and the heat became intense._

 _"I thought you got the point you will never be remembered!" Vlad growled out making Ember strike more viciously._

 _"Face it Ember, All flames die out." Danny said. Her anger blinded her vision allowing the younger halfa to use cryokinesis to weaken the fire and was able to capture her._

 _"Well done, Little badger."_

 _The next memory was a bit more bittersweet._

 _Danny was chilling in the kitchen happily munching on the sugar filled cereal. Jazz was across from him giving disapproving looks._

 _"Danny, you need a good breakfast to promote good growth." She scowled at the cereal box on the table with the name 'Sugar O's'._

 _"Whatever, Jazz. Stop being so boring. Jazz put up her finger to argue, but their parents barged in the kitchen. Jack had a goofy smile while Maddie looked a bit less happy._

 _"Vladdy is going to watch you kids while Maddie and I go to a convention." His father always had a voice that boomed one that was never quiet._

 _"What! We are old enough to not need a babysitter! I am 14 and Jazz is 16!" The halfa yelled in horror of the thought of that cheesehead coming over._

 _"Yes we know, Sweety. However, you do tend to do some uh, interesting things when we are gone." Maddie struggled to not sound rude._

 _"What! I am perfectly fine on my own."_

 _"The last time we let you be home alone you, Sam, and Tucker ruined the lab which could have killed one of you." She said with her hands on her hips._

 _"That was totally not my fault a-" He stopped because he realized telling them he fought a ghost would not go well._

 _"Uh, I could watch Danny." Jazz said jumping in fast thinking he would finish that sentence._

 _"You could, Jazzerincess. But Vladdy is on his way now and he is excited to see you kids." Jack smiled._

 _"Please behave. I know this wasn't the greatest idea, but it's just for half the day." Maddie sighed._

 _The doorbell rang causing Danny to glare towards the living room. Jazz placed a hand on his shoulder._

 _"Calm down, it's not like he can do anything he can't change with the alarms on, and you can because Tucker made it bypass your signature." She whispered as their parents ran to greet the Wisconsinite._

 _"Ah, Maddie." Vlad said with awe when they exited the kitchen to the living room._

 _Jack squeezed him in a bear hug._

 _"And Jack." He said the name in a venomous way._

 _"Bye kids." Maddie kissed and hugged them goodbye._

 _"Don't eat my fudge." Is all Jack said waddling excitedly to the car._

 _Vlad shut the door and stood in his snobbish stance._

 _"Jasmine and Daniel, how nice it is to see you again." He smiled._

 _"What are you doing here, Vlad?" Danny snarled._

 _"Temper, temper, Daniel. I only am here to watch you kids."_

 _"Only?" Danny said with sarcasm and rolled his eyes._

 _"I am not the one picking a fight here." Vlad glared._

 _After some time the younger halfa actually forgot Vlad was there being all he did was read the newspaper at the kitchen table. Jazz was on the couch reading a psychology book and Danny was watching a space show. Turning off the Television Danny went to the kitchen._

 _"Why are you just reading the paper? Shouldn't you be I don't know placing cameras in my mom's room, or perhaps poison in the fudge."_

 _"Never assume, Daniel." He said paying more attention to the sports section of the newspaper specifically the Packers._

 _"Why, Should I not keep my guard up?"_

 _Vlad sighed and placed the paper down and took off his readers._

 _"Here is lesson number two, Little badger. The ones who are your enemy will never stop getting information out of you watch for them. I don't think of you as an enemy."_

 _"You don't think I am an enemy." Danny sarcastically said and stressed you._

 _"I never wanted to pick a fight with you just merely wanted to teach you."_

 _"You zapped me in a weird box!" Danny exclaimed throwing his hands in the air._

 _"I did not know who you were at the time."_

 _"You tried to kill my dad!"_

 _"That I will not argue." Vlad's demeanor turned serious._

 _"Not everything is black and white, Daniel. Just as from 'the villains' side as you call it the "heroes" are seen as the villains. It matters on what side you are taught from. Even "heroes" have evil within them and will stop at nothing to reach their goals. Just like yin and yang, Daniel. They will never stop chasing one another even if each holds evil and good that can be brought out within them. The ones seen has the protagonist can secretly be the antagonist of the story. Never assume one is truly good because everyone has dark secrets. Appearance of golden hearts may contain atrocious deeds making their true personality rotten, while rotten appearances can just be the ones who made poor choices that are blown out of proportion from others or media, think of brainwashing." Vlad lectured._

 _"All I ever have seen from you is evil." Danny glared._

 _"Ah right, the time I saved you from Ember was evil. Or the time I helped you defeat Pariah Dark."_

 _"You're the one who used Valerie and me."_

 _"Yes, that was a move I couldn't pass, however, I also kept precautions for you and the hunter."_

 _"Like what, running away?"_

 _"Daniel, you are making this more difficult than it has to be. I kept safety measures in her suit and I was watching the power levels in the suit. believe it or not, but I saved your life by adding some of my power to the suit you were in so you did. not. die." Vlad's voice grew louder with each sentence._

 _"I will never believe that, Fruitloop!" He glared._

 _"Very well." Vlad sighed with a hint of sadness in his words._

Present

The clone was a safety precaution that he set near the door just in case and Batman was definitely not to be trusted as Vlad said Not everyone is a true hero echoed in his head. He also now knows Batman's identity is his secret and Robin his his weakness.

Batman threw a Batarang at the clone only for him to go intangible for it to pass through.

"Hey!" The clone yelled.

"I do not trust you, Phantom. I know you are messing with me and Robin and I do not appreciate it."

"What are you talking about? He is a friend we talked about this." 'Robin' said confused.

"Robin, who helps us in the Batcave?" Danny thanking Clockwork that Wally spouted a lot about food and mentioned this Agent A's cookies who he said helps the duo when Danny asked who that was. Currently, he is running on pure luck right now and he knows it. Without having any backup plans this situation is going to go bad fast and he is relying on Wally's fast mouth with no thought behind what he says.

"Agent A." 'Robin' said hoping the answer was right.

"Hm." Batman grunted.

"Can I go now?" 'Robin' asked.

"Very well, but we are continuing this later." Batman turned swishing his cape heading to the zeta beam. Before he entered he turned to the clone.

"Daniel, I know you are up to something I will find it."

 _'Recognized, Batman 02."_

Danny made the clone leave and had Robin train on the bars available in the training room to 'slip' and fall. Danny left his body and went back to the spot the clone was.

Danny ran to the room to help Robin up.

"Wait, what happened?" Robin asked in confusion.

"Batman came and talked and you seemed pretty peeved so you came here to train, but I guess you fell because I heard it.

"From out there?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, I have super hearing."

"Right." Robin said with caution.

"But I never fall." Robin stressed the word never.

"Nobody's perfect." The half ghost shrugged.

"Well, glad to see you are okay I am going to see if Wally is here." Danny left the room.

Robin thought of how weird he was acting and then there is the blank section in his mind making the last thing he remembered was talking with the ghost. And then he heard him fall but the whole time never heard a loud voice from the zeta announcing kid's arrival. But the thing that bothered him the most was the fact that he fell from such a low beam.

"I never fall." Robin said under his breath looking in suspicion to where Danny left.


	9. Chapter 9

Danny was in the kitchen currently watching the recently arrived Artemis and Kid Flash and their apparently daily quarrels.

"The primary colors are green, red, and blue!" Kid argued.

"Go back to preschool. They are red, yellow, and blue, Idiot!"

"Shut up and kiss already, and also shut it because I have a not so asterous headache!" Robin proclaimed walking in the room. Danny definitely did not imagine that suspicious stare thrown in his direction by the youngest.

"So uh, where is the rest of the team?" The halfa asked. All eyes turned to him.

"M'gann and Conner will be here soon they said something about a new drink they had to get and Kal, well I think he will be here very soon," Wally said.

 _"Recognized Aqualad B02"_

"Speak of the devil and he shall come." Wally said earning a smack from the archer.

"Am I late?" Kaldur asked walking to the group.

"The day you are late is the day I kiss her." Wally pointed his thumb to Artemis who made a gagging noise.

"Well, good news Canary said she would help me make the earphones." Danny said breaking the awkward feeling in the air.

"Really? I thought the league had to vote or something?" Robin's eyes squinted in the bright light.

"Don't ask me I just joined." Danny put his hand up in mock surrender.

"Hm." The bird huffed.

"Are we going to train or something?" Artemis asked kaldur.

"I was not informed of the plan at hand, however, I am sure Black Canary will arrive soon to explain the plan."

 _"Recognized Superboy B04, Miss Martian B05"_

"Hey, hey, the gang's all here!" Kid yelled. Earning a glare from Robin.

"You gotta try this newly released drink! A fellow cheerleader told me about it." M'gann bounced while she walked with Conner behind carrying about 10 drinks.

"Here!" She was too peppy in the morning for them was everyone's thoughts as she practically threw the drinks at them in excitement.

"It is 7:15 where is Black Canary?" Conner asked.

"We do not know, but we figure if something is up she would call." Kaldur said.

"What is this?" Artemis asked taking the lid off the cup showing an orange and black slushie.

"It is called Orange thriller it is a new Halloween drink." She said clasping her hands together.

"Is it orange flavored?" Danny asked. At that moment Wally drank three only to yell about a brain freeze.

"What brain?" Artemis muttered.

"It tastes like orange with a bit of a sour taste." Wally said while wondering if it is gross or not.

"Actually, like Halloween, it is a trick or treat! It either tastes gross or good." M'gann informed.

"And Wally those two were for Canary and Red Tornado!" She lectured.

"Uh, Meg I do not think red can drink or eat." Wally said.

"They can have mine I do not feel too asterous anyway."

"I will pass as well, my friend." Miss Martian looked a bit upset.

"I thought you all would like it."

"We do, it is just not before practice." Robin hurried an excuse.

"Their loss, Green Cheeks." Wally smirked.

 _"Recognized Black Canary 13"_

"Sorry about the wait, kids." She said walking to the table.

"Did something happen?" M'gann asked worriedly.

"No, just a not planned league meeting." She said looking impassive, but Danny knew that the meeting was definitely about him, either it was about the thing with Batman or the headphones he does not know, or both.

"We are going to train then I will inform you of the plan for today."

Miss M put the drinks in the fridge and then followed her team to the training room.

"Today we are playing blackout." She said to the team around her ignoring Wally's groan.

"What is Blackout?" Danny asked.

"Right, you never played. Blackout is a game where one person stands on the platform here and must not get knocked down by the team, the trick is that there will be no lights on hence the name Blackout, and no using powers." She informed her protege stressing the last sentence. Danny made a face at that because he relies on his powers.

"Does anyone want to start?" She asked.

"I will." Wally groaned wanting to get it over with.

Wally stood in the middle with the team in a circle around him when all the lights went out. The first thing he heard was Robin's eerie cackle and immediately knew he was screwed. I mean what kind of game is this with the literal dark knight's partner. The boy lived in the fricken dark for Pete's sake was Wally's thought.

He did a clumsy jump over a kick from he assumed M'gann. Currently, by luck, he was going well so far, except he knew Robin and Artemis was just messing with him judging by the fake hits that cut so close to him and also the creepy sound Robin made.

It was obvious that Danny had no clue what he was doing as he heard the surprisingly clumsier kid stumble to the ground with an annoyed groan.

Suddenly a quick jab came his way and the only way he knew it was coming was from Artemis's hair hitting his leg. It was too late when the jab hit him below the ribs causing him to fall over.

The lights came back on showing Kid on the floor holding his stomach with Artemis above him smirking. Robin's smile rivaled the Cheshire cat', M'gann looked apologetic, Conner looked bored yet mad, Kaldur went to help Kid up, and poor Danny was rapidly blinking from the rapid change of light.

After that the only ones who survived and knocked the team down was, of course, Robin and Artemis being the Gothamites they are. Danny was down the quickest being he never not used his powers in a fight before. Usually, when he was Fenton he would run from the fights, so who could blame him.

"Danny you and I are going to work on your fighting with no powers." She said with her hand on her hips faintly reminding him of his mom.

"Yeah." He groaned.

"The plan for today is to train with your mentors." She said surprising all of them.

"Wait, that never happens."

"What about a mission."

"Superman won't train me."

"I don't think Batman has time."

"Is Roy going to tag along?"

"Really!"

"Please don't make me play blackout again!"

The emotions ranged with excitement, anger, contentment, or anxiety.

"Settle down! The league has spoken about this and this is the plan. It is happening today, a mission is soon, Superman agreed, Batman has time, Roy is not Ollie's partner you are, yes, and Danny you will work without your powers today." She answered not pleasing Superboy as he knew Superman agreeing was most likely the league forcing him.

"Go meet your mentors you know where they are, however, Superman will meet you here, Conner."

Danny, come with me." She said as the Zeta's barreled the team's names till it was just Canary and Danny standing at the zeta.

"Where are we going?"

"Star City to Green Arrow's base he is letting us use it for today."

"What about here?"

"Ollie has better equipment and we need his computer."

"Why?"

"You will see, Danny." She said while punching in the designation. They walked through the blinding light to a large lab-like room with the words from the zeta quietly echoing their numbers.

"What are we doing?"

"First, we are going to train a bit here then we are going to meet Green Arrow and Artemis to patrol at night."

The first thing they did was spar without powers for about three hours then she told him to follow her again.

"I am literally going to fully die from all this." She frowned at him.

"You should not get tired this easy, you fight all the time."

"Yeah, as a ghost! In ghost form I do not need to breathe as much and also my stamina is a lot higher along with my pain tolerance." He complained.

"Then that means you are going to train a lot more without powers, so you are going without them tonight."

"What! I need my powers!" He yelled shrilly.

"No you do not and relying on them will get you or your team injured or heaven forbid killed."

Walking into the next room with Danny sulking behind they entered a smaller room with some game boards on a shelf next to a wood table with green cushy chairs.

"Why is your boyfriend even letting me come here? Don't you guys like not trust me or something because I wouldn't trust me." She blushed at the boyfriend comment but got ticked fast at the second part.

"For one, you are not to talk to me like that or I will make you train an extra hour for a week and also is there something you are hiding." She peered at the teen with the deer in the lights look.

"No?" He said unsurely.

"Mmmhm." She muttered taking down a box from the shelf and placed it on the table.

"Chess?" He questioned with his nose scrunched.

"Chess is an important way to sharpen your mind and your tactics in a fight."

As she took out the board and pieces he practically gaped at the expensive look to them. One side was black and the other a gold look.

"What are these even made of?" He questioned holding the black bishop.

"Olie has unnecessary expensive tastes. The black is obsidian and the gold well gold." She finished setting the gold side up.

Danny set up the black.

"Have you ever played?"

"Uh, only twice. Once with my sister and the other, well with Vlad."

 _"Life is a big chess game, little badger."_ Vlad echoed in his head.

 _"Whatever, Fruitloop."_ Was his smart response.

"Danny?"

"Sorry, what?"

"Can you tell me about them as we play?" She asked while moving a gold pawn forward one.

"Jazz was always there for me, but sometimes she got in the way even if she meant well."

"What do you mean?"

"She would always try and help me fight ghosts or cover for me. Sometimes her fighting ghosts was actually fighting me." Danny explained while he moved the black pawn forward twice. Black Canary frowned at his impatience.

"She got my mom's brain, but not her fighting skills I think it is the other way around for me. I got my dad's brain with my mom's fighting skills."

"She was smart?"

"Genius actually. Teachers always expected me to act just like her. I mean I was a B and A student until I got my powers then I turned to a sometimes C to a mainly D or F.

"She always wanted to go to Harvard or Yale. I wonder if she did? Danny frowned and Canary took down one of his pawns.

"One thing I always feel guilty about is yelling at her for helping me at school. Why am I even telling you this?" He asked.

"Because it is something familiar to talk about and people talking to me comes easy." She smiled.

"Jazz did not deserve me as a brother." He distractedly put his knight piece in a line for Dinah to take.

"Why do you think that?"

"Jazz was always so worried about me and I usually scoffed her off or would roll my eyes at her accomplishments. Really, I should have smiled and congratulated her. I mean she would study day and night to get to her dream."

"What did she want to do." She asked as Danny took out her pawn.

"Psychiatrist."

"Really? that is my job." She told him.

"Wait, is this a session or something because Jazz would trick me into those." He asked in annoyance and a bit of hurt.

"No, you are saying what you want I am just listening." Her piece took out another pawn.

"Hm."

"So, who is this Vlad I hear about quite a bit?"

"Just a fruitloop." He said.

"Fruitloop?"

"Crazy, bonkers, coo coo, needs a cat, loco, whatever you prefer." He moved a piece in boredom.

"Do you mind if I ask why?" She asked judging his careless moves.

"Kind of, but I will say he wants me as a son, marry my mom, and kill my dad."

"What about your sister?"

"I don't know, he never mentioned her."

After a bit of silence and moving the pieces Danny got bored from not talking.

"You know one time I took down the King of the ghost zone." Shocked at that statement Canary moved the wrong piece allowing Danny to capture her bishop.

"What?" She asked in shock as what he told her sunk in and made him wish to Clockwork to reset time.

"Uh, nothing."

"Danny." Dinah said with a warning.

"Only if you promise to not tell the league." He said worriedly being they already do not trust him. He guesses the moment of talking and boredom caught up with him, well that and his dumb out loud thoughts. She looked to be pondering something.

"Fine." She moved her piece a space.

"His name was Pariah Dark and he was a formidable ghost and reigned the zone for years. Some ghosts called The Ancients ended up combining their powers to put him in the coffin of forever sleep. His artifacts that gave him strength were taken from him, the ring of rage and his crown. They ended up sealing his servant, Fright Knight, into a pumpkin. Years later and someone ended up waking him. The ghosts were terrified and some of the powerful ones like Pandora in fear of his reign to come again.

I ended up trying to stop him with two other people and it did not end well. My parents made an invention that kind of amplified my power and I used it with a cost. If the power was depleted it could have killed me all the way. Luckily, the ghosts came together and helped me fight him. In the end someone I guess ended up saving me and I locked Pariah back to his coffin." Danny explained the story meaning to leave out parts about Valerie and Vlad.

"Wow, that seems to be an impressive feat." She said moving a piece.

"It was brutal."

"Check." She said.

"What?"

"Check." Danny looked at the board and without him realizing she took out the majority of his pieces and only left a knight, bishop, and king.

"When did you take the queen?"

"While you were talking about Pariah Dark."

"Hm." He scowled at the board trying to evade he only to fail.

"Checkmate." She said.

 _"I believe that is checkmate, Little Badger."_ Echoed in his head making him scoff.

Looking at the grandfather clock Canary read the time as 1:22 pm.

"Let's play Risk." She said as they put away the pieces and Danny groaned for like the hundredth time that day.

 **I am so sorry I am the slowest updater ever. I will try and remind myself more and thank you for reading, my friends. (:**

 **BTW I know the current date for this story is a bit bizarre but I see this as more of a AU. Thank you all for following, favoriting, reviewing, and even just reading this story!**


	10. Chapter 10

**-Important Note-**

 **The comics that Kid Flash gave Danny are the only ones out there. The League is unable to find them because they don't exist, they were brought there from help from another. Sorry if this is confusing it will make sense later on. Thank you for reading you all are amazing! 3**

"Ready to go meet Green Arrow?" Dinah asked the teenager who looked bored to death from Risk. That game was the most boring game that Danny has ever played and he will never understand the fun in it.

"Will this be as torturous as that." Danny's face showed disgust.

"No, trust me his teachings are interesting, to say the least." She smiled and the teen couldn't help but feel distrust at that statement.

Going through the Zeta beams was something that he doesn't think he could ever get used to. The bright lights and fast motions made him realize how Sam and Tucker felt when he flew with them at fast speeds.

Star City looked like what he pictured. Large buildings, tons of lights, and the sound of car horns echoed through the night. He was glad it was cool outside because he hated the warm sticky weather. Sadly, the stars were blocked by the light polluted skies.

"Hello again, Danny." The archer said and Artemis was crossing her arms next to him.

"I thought we were going to your base?" Danny was confused.

"Well, we were but something came up." He told the teen. These heroes were starting to test his patience. They tell him one thing and then they go and do another.

"What are we doing?" Artemis asked, which surprised Danny being he thought they told their proteges everything, I guess it wasn't only him being kept in the dark.

"There is a shipment of drugs coming in on an unexpected notice." He told the teenagers while adjusting his equipment. The halfa could not believe that. Why would they bring him into something so soon? Either they were reckless or they were up to something, and frankly, he did not like either option.

"Drugs? What kind of drugs." Artemis asked also unhappy at the sudden change of plans.

"It's a new kind of drug. It is called Torrent." Dinah told the kids.

"What does it do?" Artemis asked.

"It causes an outburst of emotions and violence." Green Arrow informed them. Narrowing his eyes he looked at each one of their expressions. Ollie looked impassive which Danny did not like, Artemis looked pissed, which he could understand, and Dinah looked nervous for some reason.

"What's the plan?" He asked breaking the brief silence.

"Artemis and I are going to cause a distraction to lure them out. You and Black Canary are going to destroy the shipment without attracting attention." He said with confidence.

"What about the leader?" Artemis wanting to know.

"The leader won't be at a shipment." He passed the thought and looked to see if they were all ready. He and Artemis traveled fast and discreet with him and Dinah following. The stereotypical warehouse was by the docks and held a gross fish smell. Guards were posted outside carrying some scary looking automatics. Green Arrow gave a signal to Artemis and she shot an arrow with precise next to them. The arrow gave a high pitch whine and blocked them from firing their guns. They both jumped down from the ledge and started as much commotion as they could. Soon enough more came spewing from the rust covered doors. Unfortunately, they had guns that worked, but they swiftly took care of that. Danny turned to Phantom and followed Black Canary invisible. Inside was just as ugly as the outside. The roof looked ready to cave in from neglect and weather, the walls were thin as sheet metal, and the place reeked of fish and mildew.

The crates were in the center of the floor with the words fragile plastered on the side in black spray paint. There were no guards, making him guess whoever employed them was cheap and just got some street thugs with no experience, or the leader could have not built his money up enough to hire the experienced.

"Grab one and we are destroying the rest." She whispered dropping as silent as a cat. He floated next to the crate and grabbed one vial by turning intangible to reach through. The vial contained a odd looking deep violet liquid. He handed it to Dinah and charged up an ecto blast looking at her for confirmation, which she nodded to, but gave a signal to back up. They both returned to the edge of the building and the toxic green lit up the darkroom. Dust fell from the ceiling making him want to sneeze. He threw the blast and the chemicals exploded with fire shooting out like a flamethrower. The blast hurt his ears, and he grabbed his mentor's hand and turned them both intangible to shield them both from the flames licking their skin. He flew out of the building and they met up with Artemis and Ollie to find them just finishing up the fight.

"Are you both okay?" Dinah asked walking up to the two. The flames could be seen from the broken glass windows and moments later sirens could be heard.

"Come on, we got to leave before they come." He said and they all left the scene back to his lair. It looked at what Danny expected containing many computers and electronics. There was a woman there Danny has never met, she had blonde hair and glasses.

"Oh my goodness, what were you thinking not telling me about going after the shipment of Torrent?" She looked pissed and it was all directed to Ollie.

"Sorry, Felicity I didn't mean to worry you." He said taking off his hood.

"Seriously, bringing Artemis in this mess without knowing-" She cut herself off now looking at the raven haired teen.

"Who is this?" She asked.

"Danny, he is my protege, well and Zatara's kind of." Black Canary told the other blonde.

"Nice to meet you, Danny. I do all the tech stuff around here and help them with their equipment." She told him with a smile.

"Wait, so can you help me with the earphones!" He was excited to have someone to help him.

"Earphones?" She looked confused.

"Sorry, uh, I need to make something important I have the schematics here and the picture." He said turning to Fenton and pulling out some papers from his pocket. Felicity jumped in shock at the change.

"What the hell was that?" She asked.

"Danny here is half ghost." Artemis grinned.

"Half ghost?" Felicity said slowly trying to understand what she just heard.

"Yeah, just don't ask," Danny said and shoved the papers in front of her practically jumping with excitement, like when Tucker got a new PDA, or when Sam got a new Gothic literature book.

"What is this for?" She asked adjusting her glasses with a discombobulated expression.

"Ghosts." He said meekly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ghosts." She repeated with disbelief.

"Yeah, trust me we are going to need them." He pleaded with his blue eyes.

"What am I now apart of the ghostbusters?" She rolled her eyes making Artemis snort with laughter.

"I got to tell Kid that one." Artemis grinned with mischief and Danny gave her a look of exasperation.

"Come on, I am already sick of Casper. Please don't start another." He turned back to Felicity.

"Yeah, I can do this." She held a look of pure concentration.

"I can help!" Danny grinned with delight.

Ollie and Dinah gave each other a look of unknowing.

"When can we begin?" Danny asked the young lady.

"Now if you want." She said and that was the happiest the three have seen from him since he got there. She led him to the equipment and they both got to work immediately. It took about four hours to finish being Danny has watched his parents and Tucker make these things so many times he could do it in his sleep. The only problem was that he was not the best at science and couldn't get the ratios and chemicals quite right. He also did not have the equipment to make these or even know how to use said equipment.

"Thank you so much, Felicity!" He held up the almost identical to the original. seven pairs of the earphones were held in his hand and he yawned at how late it is. The time read midnight, and he realized all the others left, besides Artemis who was asleep on a chair. Felicity smiled.

"Thank you for teaching me a new invention."

"Why is Artemis still here?" He asked.

"Ollie and Dinah tried to get her to go back to the Mountain to go to her room there, but she insisted to wait for you."

That made him feel guilty for making the young archer wait that long for him.

"Why is she going back to the mountain?"

"Don't worry her guardian knows she is alright." She reassured him.

"Go on, wake her and get to bed." Felicity lectured and gave him a small push towards her.

"What if she punches me? I have a friend who does that when I try to wake her up." Danny asked hesitantly to wake her.

"Just dodge." She said and waved goodbye and left for her room.

"Uh, Artemis?" He squeaked poking the girl with one arm blocking in front of him. She instantly awoke and went to punch, but he turned his chin intangible to make her miss.

"Sorry." She yawned and looked like him and Tucker did when they had that bet of who could stay awake the longest. They both ended up falling asleep around the same time after almost three days.

"Let's go to the Mountain," Danny said and helped guided her to the zeta.

"Why can't we stay at Ollie's?" He asked her.

"He has a business party in the morning at his place." She groggily said.

"Oh, alright." Guiding her was difficult and they finally made it to the tubes. Putting in the designation glad that Dinah taught him how to.

"Sorry, Arty." He said and she looked at him with confusion.

"Just close your eyes or something." He said and the light engulfed them both.

 **Recognized Artemis B07, Phantom B09."** It rang and he noticed it now read him.

She stumbled out in shock of the quick wake up.

"What the hell!" She glared at the halfa.

"Sorry, I warned you." He apologized with guilt in his voice.

"It's alright. I will show you your room here and then I am booking in for the night." She yawned this time more aware of her surroundings.

She led him down the hall past the kitchen. There on one end had four rooms and across had another four.

"Kid showed me my room already." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Do you know your combo?" She asked.

"No." He replied.

"Which room did you pick?" She asked pointing to either the one across from Kid or Conner.

"The one across from Wally." He told her.

They walked to the high tech looking door with a scanner and lock pad on the wall to the right of the door.

"First, being this room does not have an owner you need to make a pin." She yawned again.

"How?"

"Press that blue button to enter your pin and then press the green button to confirm. After that, place your index finger on the scanner and it will beep with recognition and let you in." She guided. Noticing she looked dead on her feet he told her she could go back to bed.

"Goodnight, Danny." She gave a small wave and turned around to the room next to his and entered a pin and pressed the scanner. The scanner turned from light blue to green and a small click was heard and the door gave a small click behind her.

Turning to the keypad by his door he pressed the blue button and then entered his pin, 4304. Ater than he pressed his index finger on the screen and a small light blue line moved back and forth a bit before the door clicked and his name appeared in white letters on the bottom of the scanner. Now he knew they had his fingerprints already in their system, so that was great. He did not care that much about it though.

Pushing the heavy door open he flicked the light switch on. The room lit up and showed an average looking room. A maple wood dresser in the back with a mirror above it. Next to that was a walk in closet. On the right wall was a full sized bed with navy covers and a white pillow. The carpet was grey and had a navy rectangular carpet. To the right of him was a desk and bookshelf with an expensive black laptop. Rubbing his eyes from being so tired he noticed a dimmer next to the light switch. Shutting the lights out he made it to the bed that smelt a tinge like chemicals from the factory. Sleep came easy as it did for Artemis.

0o0o0o0o

Waking up he saw an alarm clock next to him on the bedside table glowing with red numbers, 6:30 am. Groaning at how early it was and he was still deathly tired. He knew he could not go back to sleep being the team had training early. He just wanted to shove the comforter over himself and not do anything today. He just realized he was so tired he forgot he already chose this room earlier. He just didn't enter all those codes and stuff.

Remembering the closet held his clothes, which he still thought was freaky. Opening the dresser he saw sleepers and other garments, which he felt kind of crossed some kind of line. He changed and walked out of the room and could smell pancakes.

Walking to the kitchen he could see M'gann cooking for Conner, Wally, and Artemis. Artemis looked ready to fall asleep at any moment, and Wally was scarfing down any pancake M'gann put in front of him. Artemis was too tired to comment on the gross behavior. Conner ate a couple of burnt pancakes masked with syrup to make her happy. After eating a pancake, Kaldur and Robin showed up ready for the day.

"Dudes, why didn't you stay here last night?" Wally asked the two members.

"I had matters to discuss." Kaldur'ahm told the speedster.

"Same." Robin grinned.

"Team report to the debriefing room." Red Tornado told them.

"A mission!" Wally pumped his fist in the air and Artemis groaned.

Entering the room they could see Batman at the end typing on a holographic keyboard.

"Team, there are disturbances you must investigate." He told them.

"What kind of disturbances?" Aqualad asked.

"Crowds of people have been shouting and mass fights have broken out in Aimsworth, Illinois." He said pulling up pictures of riots.

"Aren't we a covert team?" Conner asked the man oblivious to the glare.

"Yes, but the League is busy with other matters. Everyone already knows Young Justice is a thing from your missions, so it does not matter." Batman made them wince from their brought up stealth failures.

"When do we leave?" Robin asked his mentor.

"Now." Batman said and the team went to the Bio-ship.

The flight took a while, but the ship was pretty fast and Danny thought being in an alien spaceship was the coolest thing ever.

Arriving at their destination they could see people not really fighting, but chanting a name he knew very well. His tanned features from Phantom grew almost as pale as his human form.

"Not now." He muttered making the team turn to him.

"Put these on!" He shoved the earphones he and Felicity made.

"What are these?" Conner asked.

"The earphone I told you all about. Now put them on!" His voice grew to a high pitch as his ghost sense went off. The team quickly put the devices on and formed a mind link.

'What was that?' Robin asked about his sense.

'Ghost.' Was his reply too busy looking for her.

Suddenly, she appeared. Her hair was flaming higher than he remembered and a bright blue. Her guitar was still its toxic purple and blue with green knobs and her eyes glowed green with delight and vengeance.

'Woah, she's hot' Wally said.

'Shut up, Idiot!' Artemis yelled in the link.

"Dipstick." Her sharp teeth glinted in the sun and she got into a stance which Danny followed.

"Ember." His eyes narrowed at the female ghost.

 **Once again, I know this seems confusing. I am sorry for that and for not updating as soon as I would like to.**

 **Finally, a ghost has entered the story! (:**

 **The pin I used for his keypad is the date Danny Phantom aired, April 3, 2004. Another thing is that I added the room another time to clear that part of the story up a bit better and to add a bit more details.**


	11. Chapter 11

"I have some information for you." She smirked and her green eyes glowed with mischief.

"Well then, what is it?" Danny asked hesitantly.

"Fight me and I will tell. It just has been such a long time, Dipstick!" Her laugh was loud as her flames grew lighting up the area. The people around her were still chanting under her spell.

"How are you even here?" He was so confused with the past events. First, he woke up in a strange place without anyone. After that, there are these strange tapes and comics displaying events of his personal life. And to top it off, he has no clue what the hell is going on anymore.

"Like I said before." Her smile was wide and she held up her guitar strumming an attack that made him and the team snap out of their thoughts.

'Help the people and try to get them to stop chanting her name. I will go after Ember here.' Danny said in the mind link watching them spring to action.

"Come on, Ember. You know you're not trying." Danny yelled making her look at him in curiosity.

"How about this for trying?" She yelled throwing a flying punch that struck Danny in the chest. He flew hitting the wall behind him leaving cracks.

"Ow." He muttered looking up to just in time dodge a purple ray.

"Okay, you need to chill!" He yelled twisting in the air to throw a freeze last. She locked it with her guitar only to have it freeze in a block of ice. Her anger grew and her fire grew hotter making the ice melt.

'Are you okay? Do you need any help?" M'gann asked in the link and Danny totally forgot that he was not in Amity fighting with Sam and Tucker. The normality of fighting a ghost took him back to those days.

Yeah, did you guys get them free?" Danny asked throwing ecto-blasts and dodging.

'Not yet, what is holding their minds?" M'gann asked.

'Ember is she hypnotized them.' He informed the Martian.

'That helps, I think I can free them as I did with Psimon when he controlled Conner.'

The Halfa took in the situation and realized Ember knew how he fights, so maybe if he used Dinah's techniques. Slamming into the other ghost he took the fight to the ground encasing his hands with ectoplasm he fought with twists and skill. It worked as she did not expect that. Quickly, she fended him off with a shield, however, her shield cracked and was dropped.

'I freed their minds.' M'gann said.

'Thanks.' He said warmly.

The female ghost was on her knees and the team surrounded her.

She glanced at them all and then laughed.

"Oh man Dipstick, these friends are already more of a ghost hunter than the ones you call parents." She smirked at his furious look.

"Don't speak of them!" He glared.

"Okay chill, I guess I will tell you." Her face turned somber and Danny's anger turned to fear.

"Clockwork sent me and I am not the only thing he sent." She stood staring eye to eye with her enemy.

"Clockwork?" Danny was surprised at the mention of the ghost of time.

"Clock who?" Wally asked looking at the two.

"Shut it!" Artemis whacked his shoulder.

"Clockwork the master of time." Danny muttered still engaged with his staring match.

"Wait, wait, hold up. The master of time!" Wally looked in disbelief.

"If your red headed friend would shut it I would gladly tell the story." She broke the stare to glare at the speedster.

The hacker of the group put his hand over Wally's mouth only for him to lick it. With disgust, he wiped his hand on his cape.

"Clockwork is sending those picture books to warn you of what is to come. Time is being messed with and he doesn't know who is behind it. He thinks the Idiots in White messed with the wrong ghost that caused time to go bonkers. All he can do is send you messages and who to look for next. It is important to fix before it is too destroyed to fix. In order to return to Amity, you must find this ghost before it is too late." She said her voice shook him to his core.

"Does that mean I can see my family and friends again?" His voice grew despite.

"If you get moving and find that ghost."

"Why are you helping me?" He asked.

"I miss fighting your ass. Also, our time is falling apart people and ghosts are disappearing. Clockwork will keep sending whoever is left to help guide you with the new information he finds. I can't stay long as time here will start to corrode from more outsiders, so I will disappear." She looked sad and determined at the same time.

"What do you mean disappear!" Danny asked frantically his eyes searching for a lie.

"This is a suicide mission pretty much. Whoever Clockwork sends will be erased from time as returning will tear the timestream more." She shrugged like it was not a big deal.

"Why are you so calm!" Danny yelled feeling like having a panic attack the team was staring with wide eyes and terror.

"If you find this ghost you can repair the timestream reverting everything to how it was. I will return because I know you can fix it. I may hate you, but I know you can fix this as you did with Pariah and all the other villains you fought and won, including me." She smiled leaning on her guitar.

"Why can I stay here then?"

"The ghost's power affected the whole facility. He is here and took everyone there with him." She said looking at him with pity.

"So the Guys in White-"

"Are here." She finished for him.

"Why the comics?" He was so confused he felt like pulling his hair out.

"Easy way to communicate with what you know and then you know who to look for."

"Wait, I had those since I was little though." Wally piped up and she looked past Danny to him.

"Moron, did you just hear what I said? The time steam went screwy!" She growled.

"Why can't Clockwork fix it?" Danny asked.

"He can't control what he didn't do so easily. Trust me, he is trying to sort this out the best he can." Her eyes shone and Danny realized just how scared she was.

"I trust you, Dipstick." She said and her form started to go transparent.

"No!" Danny yelled trying to grab her with no avail.

"Are you okay?" Wally asked and the halfa glared.

"Why would I feel okay? My world is getting destroyed and I am the one who has to fix it!" Danny yelled making Kid step away with guilt.

"We will help you." Aqualad told the younger teen.

"If the idiots are here then why was their building empty?" He thought out loud.

"I don't know, something tells me the tapes will help with that question." The youngest of the team spoke.

"Also keeping an eye on those comics." M'gann said.

"We are here to help. You are not doing this alone." Conner said.

"I hope we can do this because my world depends on us." Danny stared with regret at where Ember once was.

 **Hopefully this cleared stuff up, as always thank you so much for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

"My life is cursed it's official!" Danny yelled throwing his hands in the air. The team looked at each other with concern.

"What should we do next?" M'gann asked the halfa. Danny looked at her with a mixture of uncertainty and fear.

"I-I don't know. I guess look for more of Clockwork's messages or the Idiots in White." He ran his hand through his hair.

"I think our focus should be those tapes." Robin piped up once again pushing the tapes. Maybe it was just the mood Danny was in, but the night sky looked darker almost bleak.

"One group can look into the tapes and another can search for the Guys in White." Kaldur took lead making everyone seem a bit less tense at the situation. Whenever Robin saw Kaldur take lead like this he knows that the team picked the perfect individual.

"Who joins who?" Wally asked for once with a serious expression.

"How about Kid Flash, Phantom. They will work on the tapes and the rest of us search." Kaldur offered. Robin looked unsure about the plan.

"No offense, but you guys aren't the best with tracking." Wally shuffled a bit in place before hesitantly nodding

"You three will work best with technology, while we may not be the best at tracking we have others who can help." Aqualad told them with total confidence. Danny looked confused so decided to ask his question.

"Who's going to help?" The leader gave a sly smirk that most thought impossible on the Atlantian's face.

"Zatanna." He told them causing Robin to smile. Zatanna mainly strayed from the hero business because of her father. Frankly, Robin wouldn't admit it out loud, but sometimes zatara scared him more than Bruce with his overbearing attitude.

"Who?" Danny looked even more confused. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Your mentor's daughter." She said causing him to have a look of realization.

"Ah, I remember him saying her name when I first met you all." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"We should head back." Conner gruffed out heading to the bioship. The others looked at each other and shrugged before following the clone.

In the bioship the team couldn't help but to feel terrible for Danny. Robin thought back to when he was younger and his world changed when his family died, he couldn't imagine his actual world dying. It was uncanny to the failsafe mission that tore them all apart. Their world dying along with their family and friends vanishing. Danny continued to stare blankly ahead and they didn't need a mind reader to know what he was thinking of.

Surprisingly, Conner was the one to take action first.

"Do you want to talk?" The half Kryptonian asked unsure how to spark a conversation. Sure, he was used to talking to the team, mainly M'gann, but he couldn't stand aside to watch him wallow in his misery.

"It's okay, Conner." Danny told him and didn't even move to look at him. Superboy waited a few minutes before trying again.

"Look, we are here to help. It's not like you are alone because we are here. It's painful to see everything you knew fall apart. I can't relate exactly how you feel, but when I was in Cadmus I thought I owed them. They gave me life and later with the help of friends I came to my senses. Cadmus was not what I thought it was they smothered me and treated me like an object. What I am trying to say is even if you feel like you can't do anything, you can. Anything can be possible if you look at the big picture with determination and by working together." Danny blinked and turned towards the other teen. He opened his mouth about to say something but shut it, he was speechless. It took a couple of seconds to say something.

"I have never heard you speak that much. In fact, I haven't heard you say more words than that since I met you. You are right Conner and I thank you for saying that. I'm sorry about Cadmus though." He said still unsure how to respond to that motivational speech. Later though he's sure to come up with the right words. Conner in the meantime nodded and went back to his seat. He's never had friends who cared this much, besides Sam and Tucker of course.

M'gann announced their arrival back to the Mountain jolting him out of his thoughts. As he was leaving the bioship he made sure to give Superboy a small smile. Batman and Black Canary was there waiting for them. They looked like they always did, Batman was expressionless and she looked a little concerned.

"How did the mission go?" Dinah asked and immediately his mood turned sour.

"The cause was someone Danny knew." Wally piped up earning a glare from the halfa. Artemis also glared at the speedster being she knew what it felt like to be outed like that.

"Wally." She hissed at him for sharing what wasn't meant for his to share.

"Explain." Batman grounded at the same time Black Canary asked if they were all right.

"Why should I explain? I don't know why you guys want to butt in my life where you don't belong." He rebutted not understanding why this man has no sympathy or empathy. If Danny didn't know better he would think Batman was a robot even Red Tornado had more emotion.

"Danny, please." Dinah asked and he couldn't help but reply to her. She held actual concern for the boy.

"She was an old enemy, apparently she sacrificed herself to give me information. My world is getting torn apart by a ghost who manages the timelines. She and others are becoming martyrs and I am doing nothing! How am I supposed to stop a ghost with that power?" He put his face in his hands and felt unbearably burdened. Black Canary walked up and place her hand on his shoulder kneeling a bit. The team seemed to understand that they needed their privacy and left. Surprisingly, Batman left also but Danny would put all of Vlad's money to bet that he would check the surveillance later.

"I know it seems tough, Danny. Ollie, Felicity, and I are investigating this as well. I don't want to go behind your back any longer. The League can manage their problems. They have been trying to undercover information on you, Danny. I will admit I helped with that, but no longer will I. I have seen what an amazing person you are, and no child should ever have the burden of saving their world. I apologize for what I have previously done and I hope you can forgive me. I only want to help you in any way, as does Ollie." She explained. Danny looked up with a flustered look.

"You've been in on it too?" He asked feeling betrayed. Out of all the adults, he thought he could trust her.

"I am sorry, I know that's not enough." She truthfully told him.

"This is all too much for one day." He muttered feeling lost.

"I guess I can't trust anyone here, can I?" He felt stupid for believing they all cared. Batman was having Robin spy on him, the league is spying on him, and now Dinah, the one person on the league he thought was trustworthy.

"As I said, I made a horrible mistake." She sighed wondering if this is how Oliver felt with Roy.

"I understand why you all thought of me as a threat, but that doesn't mean I forgive you. Actions speak louder than words." He told her.

"I understand." She sighed. Danny walked out of the debriefing room with heavy shoulders. Perhaps he should try and find the Guys and White by himself.


	13. Chapter 13

Right at this moment, Danny would give anything for the council of his older sister, support from his friends, and his parent's reassurance. He can imagine Sam yelling at all of these heroes, perhaps even kicking a few with her combat boots. The thought made him smile. The smile fell when reality hit him full on. Now was the time to get those tapes and figure out more about the Guys in White or even this mysterious ghost. It is just like them to capture a ghost that is way above their head. He sighed and kicked a wrapper that was in the hall, most likely from Kid Flash. He knew the team wanted to help him, the only one he had a problem with was Robin. He knew working on this alone would be a lot harder, but he didn't really want any help. The thought is selfish though when he thinks about Ember and the others that are risking everything, and here he is sulking and wasting time.

First thing first, the tapes. He may not be Tucker or Robin when it comes to technology but in contrast to what most people think he is actually pretty good with technology. Tucker helped him learn and he read many blueprints from his parents and Vlad that he could understand the hardest schematics in mere minutes. Unfortunately, he didn't think he had enough skill to actually hack the file they secured them in, so his plan changed to find Wally.

"Hey, Bottomless pit!" He yelled entering the kitchen. He was used to watching Tucker scoff down food, so it wasn't so bad to get used to Kid. Said Pit was currently shoving cookies that appeared to be made with M&Ms.

"Yesh?" Wally questioned only for it to come out garbled from his full mouth. He was lucky that Artemis wasn't here to slap him.

"Can you help me get the tapes up on the computer?" He asked and Wally looked confused before swallowing.

"Yeah, but shouldn't we wait for Rob? The others already left to look for the Guys in White." He told him and Danny frowned. He knew they left to look, but he wants to find them by himself.

"Please don't tell Robin, but I would prefer to do this without him." He told the red-head.

"Why? Robin is like the best hacker ever, even better than Batman!" Wally exclaimed wide-eyed.

"I Wouldn't go that far, KF. I am nowhere near Bat's level." Robin was leaning against the door frame causing Danny to stiffen he did not even hear the kid. Robin was smirking, but Danny could tell the boy was narrowing his eyes at him.

"Uh." Wally looked caught in a pickle. Unlike Danny who managed to look calm, besides the slight tense, Wally, however, was practically oozing with the words 'We were totally just talking about you.' Knowing they were caught, he sighed.

"Okay, I know you heard. The reason I didn't want you to help is that I know about Batman using you to spy on me." He clenched his hands into fists and kept his voice level. The whites of Robin's mask widened.

"Look, I am sorry, okay? Batman has good intentions. They just can be what's the word… overdoing it? Yeah overdoing it. I have no troubles with you whatsoever, trust me. Batman does this sort of thing with every new hero. He did it with Artemis, Wally, heck he even did it to Superman!" Robin threw his hand in the air. "Please trust me when I say it is nothing against you. I tried to tell Batman you are a friend and he didn't listen, so I decided to go along with it and prove to him that you are a friend." Robin ranted. Each word caused Danny to feel not as mad at Robin and more mad at Batman and the League.

"It's okay, Robin." Danny sighed out. The boy's eyes widened and Kid looked like he wanted to leave the room.

"But after I spied on you? You shouldn't forgive me."

"True, but it wasn't your idea in the first place." Danny explained rubbing the back of his neck.

"Okay, great make-up. Can we go look at the tapes now?" Wally asked swaying side to side next to Danny with eagerness. Now both Robin and Wally moved without him noticing, jeez he needs to work on that.

"Yeah, let's go." Danny said and started to walk out but turned when he realized Robin wasn't following the two.

"Aren't you coming?" He asked the Boy Wonder.

"You want me to?" He asked with surprise.

"Were you even here for the conversation we just had?" The Halfa asked with sarcasm.

"Oh." The Bird said and the three quickly left.

The computer was huge and Danny could imagine Tucker drooling over the tech.

"I downloaded the tape's contents on the computer and started to filter out the bad contents." Robin said while his fingers tapped the keys with a speed to make Jazz jealous.

"The tapes were originally just static and blackness until I realized that the tapes aren't the real source of the information." Robin told the two.

"Wait, what?" Wally asked looking more confused than Danny. Robin turned to look at them and sighed when he saw their confused faces.

"The actual information is not the tapes themselves, I am unsure what is though." Now Robin looked lost.

"What do you mean?" Wally asked.

"I mean these are not the materials used to make cases of tapes." He tapped the tape with one finger while holding it up.

"So scan it!" Wally yelled making a grab for the tape in his hand.

"I did!" Robin tried to swerve away as the two started to fight over the tape.

"Guys stop! You're going to… break it." Danny's voice dropped when he saw the tape fall and break when Wally fell on it.

"Uh, oops." He chuckled getting up. The pieces of black looking plastic were crushed all over the floor.

"Dang it, you Idiots!" Danny yelled at the two.

"Wait, look!" Robin bent over and carefully picked up something from the shards.

"What is that?" Wally asked leaning over Robin to look.

"It's a Flash Drive!" Robin cheered.

"Plug it in!" Danny said quickly. Time itself seemed to stand still as he put the drive into the port on the computer.

The screen was black for a bit but soon came to life with color and Agent Alpha's face.

"Test subject #827 has been brought into our facility today. We have read various power readings off of it and each of them is off the charts. The ghost hasn't been encountered prior and seems to be in a constant state of rage. I am currently filing all of the information on a separate file and can be located in subsection G. Its powers seem to even surpass Pariah or the ghost known as Phantom. For now, all we can do is hold the thing and shock it to keep it weaker. Agent Alpha signing off." He gave a small salute to the camera and the screen once again turned back to the downloaded files.

"We did it!" Wally high-fived Robin. Danny didn't feel like cheering if anything he wanted to cry. For some reason, he really didn't look forward to watching the others.

 **Thank you so much for everyone who has read this story. I seriously did not think it was going to be this popular. I appreciate each and every one of you! (:**


	14. Chapter 14

"We should wait for the others." Robin said, looking at the other videos displayed on the screen waiting to be played. Wally gave an impatient groan and Danny just stood there staring at the horrendous lab of the Guy's in White. He couldn't help but to think of all the ghosts those putrid agents dissected or tested.

"The faster we watch this the faster we can figure it out." Kid Flash turned to the youngest of the group. "Besides they went to get Zatanna." He added.

"Well, I think their input would help us." Robin responded with a bit of a growl reminding Danny of Batman in a way, not that he would ever tell him. Kid Flash stood a bit straighter then turned towards Danny expecting his thoughts on the matter.

"I just want to get this over with." He gave a long sigh. Wally's immaturity came out when he smirked at the bird. Robin, however, just rolled his eyes, even if they couldn't see.

"Ready?" Robin asked them and they both gave a swift nod. Robin clicked the next video and the video rendered before starting.

"Test subject #827 seems to be growing resilience to the previous tests." Agent Alpha's face was stern. "Currently, we are using tech that the Fenton's developed to help contain it." Danny turned rigid at that statement and shouted in disbelief, "There is no way my parents would work with those scums!" His teeth were clenched tight and his hands turned to fists, when Robin glanced at him he could see his eyes illuminate with a toxic green.

Sure, his parents were ghost hunters and all, but he refused to imagine working with them. His father, perhaps, but his mother, no way she would. They made her as uncomfortable as Vlad, he never missed her eyes narrowing at the agents or her slight defensive shift.

Danny thought of the one late night he snuck on the landing of the stairs. He could remember her fingers turning white from the harsh grasp on the phone, her face was a scowl, and her tone held an undertone of rage. He turned invisible and floated next to her to hear the other end of the line. It was one of the Guy's in White wanting the blueprints to their technology. The Agent's tone also held anger but his was more pronounced. Her undertones indicated she was livid and he, unfortunately, was on the other side of it before. His mother told them she would rather die than them even have a glance at their blueprints. Obviously, she told his father later because the next day his normal boisterous happy attitude was toned down.

"They must've stolen it!" Danny's voice was raised. Wally just gripped his shoulder to indicate they are here for him. He soon calmed down and Robin continued the video.

"The containment devices will soon not be able to keep it down, we are currently thinking of a solution. The Scientists are under the assumption that using another strong ghost's power against it will work." His posture straightened and his voice held deep confidence. Danny's head seemed foggy at the words.

"We narrowed down a list of the strongest ecto-signatures we could obtain. For the moment, we have Pariah Dark, The Wisconsin Ghost, The Genie, and that Phantom Menace." He cleared his throat and continued, "Pariah Dark also known as the ghost king is unavailable to find, The Wisconsin Ghost's whereabouts are also unknown, the genie may grow to become more powerful if we wish for our desires, and will soon become too much to handle, and Phantom is a difficult one catch. In the end, we devised multiple teams to track down a certain entity. Operatives K and O will go after Phantom, L and E will hunt The Wisconsin Ghost, and Operatives M and W will attempt to obtain The Genie. Agent Alpha signing off." He ended and the video closed.

"There are two more." Robin told them and they all gave a deep breath before clicking the third.

"We have lost communication with Agent's L and E. The last of their whereabouts was known on the outskirts of Madison, Wisconsin. Their trackers, White Fang, are offline and their cameras are not processing. Agent's M and W have not sighted The Genie, however, Agent's K and O have attempted to bring in Phantom. Like I doubted, Phantom was too difficult to catch, so I had the scientists develop a new weapon." He lifted a sleek ecto-gun showing the deadly looking weapon. Instead of being silver like his parents or Vlad's it was pure white and had designs of black with a GIW logo. "For now it is being called White Viper by the scientists who developed it, not that I prefer the name, it works well. "Observe." He smirked and brought in a low level ghost. The weapon glowed a pale blue and shot off with a bang. The ghost screamed as it dissipated to goo. Danny gagged a bit and Kid Flash and Robin visibly looked horrified.

"Operative's K and O are currently coming to retrieve it to use against Phantom. We believe it destroys ghosts on a power scale up to 4, significantly harms between 5 and 6, and renders 7 to 10 unconscious." His eyes were full of satisfaction that made all of them sick.

"Agent Alpha signing off." He declared and the video ended.

"What the heck!" Wally shouted out, his face pale. "How could anyone do that, it's like Cadmus all over again, only somehow worse!" He exclaimed. Robin was rubbing his temples and Danny felt like hyperventilating.

"One more." Robin gave a deep breath and clicked the video to get it over with.

"Operatives K and O have just informed me of the capture of Phantom." His voice was dripping with glory. "They cuffed him rendering his powers useless. I set up a containment unit next to #827's. Operatives M and W were given the orders to return immediately to help with the process. The plan is to siphon Phantom's powers and to use them against #827's to slow down its regeneration. We must act quickly due to its power regenerating at a fast rate and is fighting with even more power than before. The ghost may make us change the factors of the power scale to consider regeneration." His glory soon turned to a serious expression.

"Agent Alpha signing off." He said and the video quickly closed.

"Why don't I remember this?" Danny's hand pounded on the surface below the screen.

"Okay, okay, we need to find the others fast." Wally paced holding his head in his hands.

"If that ghost is here like that Clockwork said then our problem grew significantly worse." Robin stated and Danny glared.

"You think?" He said with sarcasm.

"Hey, we don't need to be against each other." Robin said back and Danny couldn't help but feel the words as ironic.

Wally was about to interfere when the sounds of the zeta echoed telling them the team was back with Zatanna.

Robin bolted out the room with the other two not far behind.

"Zee!" Robin grinned and hugged the girl. The team shuffled a bit until their little reunion was over.

"So your Danny." She held her hand out and he shook it.

"Your Zatanna?" He asked and internally smacked himself for the dumb question. If it was not obvious enough, because of the outfit, the resemblance to Zatara, and the fact that her name was said to be Zatanna from the Zeta.

"Sure am!" She cheerfully responded.

"Zatanna said she can try to help us track them." Aqualad said, stepping forwards.

"All I need is something of theirs to tune in on." She informed him, but then looked confused.

"Why didn't you ask my dad? He is a lot better at tracking." She said.

"We don't want to involve the league, yet." Aqualad hesitated and she nodded.

"Will their tapes work?" Danny asked knowing nothing about magic.

"Did they make it?" She asked and the young heroes went to the room the three of them just came from.

"I believe so?" He told her rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, let's see." She responded and Robin carefully put one of the broken tape pieces in her hands. She peered at the broken piece before taking a deep breath and focused. The team was careful to not disturb her.

"Kcart eht srotaerc!" Her voice held a small echo and the blue magic encased the object. Her eyes were closed for a bit longer before she opened them.

"The best I can get is somewhere in Wisconsin." She told them. Danny, Robin, and Wally immediately glanced at each other at the name of the state.

"I thought you would follow a trail or something." Artemis told her.

"I am not that adept yet." She said.

"Any ideas?" M'gann asked.

"Madison." The three of them chorused and turned to each other with a frown.

 **OoOoOo**

 **YukinaBlueRose** : You're welcome (:

Although I plan to make the next chapter way longer than the others, so you guys have something to read for a while.

 **Butterflypuss** : I got to say that your comments of "Good Chap" mean a lot to me. I always admire how quickly it shows after I publish a new chapter.

 **Multyfangirl21** : Oh, just you wait (;

 **DinoPirate** : I like the reference, "creators of misery so they can suck you dry" part.

 **DevilzxKnight86** : I feel like the team would go against him as soon as he would. Like when M'gann used her mental powers against Aqualad, everyone hated her for it. But who knows desperate times calls for desperate measures.

 _Thank you to everyone who has read, favorited, followed, and reviewed this story. Honestly, I did not think it would become this popular! Thank you to each and everyone of you. And remember constructive criticism and ideas are always welcomed. (:_


	15. Chapter 15

"Anything we should know about them before we find them?" Kaldur was seated in the bioship turning to Danny who sat to the left of him.

"They may come off as purely stupid, which is sorta true, but they are dangerous when it comes down to it." He felt a bit flustered about the fact everyone was staring at him.

Danny's eye's darted away from theirs and intently stared at the wall in front of him. M'gann's Bioship was extraordinary and he could imagine how his family and friends would react. Tucker would geek out over the technology, Sam would be at awe at the living creature, Jazz would want to analyze the mind of the ship, and his parents would want to go straight to what the ship is made of.

"Why are you smiling?" Kid Flash smirked at Danny making him drop the grin.

"No reason." He dismissed the question.

"Well, there has to be a reason otherwise-"

"Kid Flash, we need to focus on the mission." Kaldur stopped the Speedster from running his mouth. "As you were saying, what are these men capable of?" His face turned from irritation to a confident appearance.

"You guys did see the videos, right?" "The Guys in White sees ghosts as beings without any sort of feeling, rather it be physical or mental." He told them and saw the way M'gann tensed and how Conner gripped the armrests.

"How could someone disregard anything in that way?" Zatanna asked watching the blue glow ahead.

"Because they are cowards who want to feel any sort of power. People who see themselves as superior and stronger will never have empathy for the ones they can crush. " Robin growled out.

"I think they are just straight up bastards." Artemis mumbled.

"Language!" Kaldur gave the archer a small glare.

"How did you guys know the location would be Madison, Wisconsin?" Artemis asked the trio.

"Ah well, let's just say a crazed up fruitloop resides there and they may be looking for him still." He rubbed the back of his neck and his voice seemed to go up an octave.

"Uh-huh." Artemis rolled her eyes.

"You have one too?" Wally asked wide eyed.

"Have one too?" Danny asked back in confusion.

"A crazed up fruit loop." He said again. Wally's green eyes held a mischievous glint to them. He looked odd and the fact his hair was a bit messier than usual added to the factor.

"Who do you know that is a crazed up fruit loop?" Robin rolled his eyes.

"Uh, hello!" Kid waved his hands all around and gestured to where Artemis was sitting.

"What did you say, Baywatch!" Artemis was enraged and pointed an arrow at him.

"No weapons in the Bioship!" Kaldur lectured and she growled before putting it down.

"I'm confused, how is Artemis sugary cereal?" Conner's brow was furrowed and he held a deep scowl.

"I am as well, how does cereal even relate to our mission?" M'gann asked from the front of the ship.

"Look what you two idiots did now!" Artemis pointed at Wally and Danny. "You are confusing them."

"Way to go, Kid Idiot." Robin looked peeved but his eyes were bright.

"They are just saying that the man and Artemis are crazy." Zatanna informed the two of them who still looked lost.

"Land dwellers are as odd as you said, my King." Kaldur whispered causing only Danny and Conner to hear. Danny held back a snicker at the confession from the usual stoic leader.

"I still don't get what fruit loops have to do with it." Conner grumbled.

"I don't either." M'gann seemed upset because she thought she understood Earth phrases.

"Just drop it." Robin sighed.

"Artemis isn't crazy." Conner huffed and everyone ignored the small shout of thank you from the blonde.

When they finally reached Madison they stopped at an empty lot to Danny's command. It was an enormous lot that held many hedges and trees.

"Why here, I thought we were following Zatanna's magic." Artemis asked. The group was looking around trying to find any importance with the land.

"This is where someone I know lives and who the Guy's in White are also interested in." Danny explained walking to the center.

"Why would anyone live without shelter?" Conner asked.

"Where I am from he has a mansion built here." Danny replied and kneeled in front of a mound of mud.

"You think something may have been left here?" Aqualad also knelt by the dirt.

"Yeah." Danny pushed away the mud with Aqualad's help. It turned out with nothing being discovered.

"Great, this is pointless." Artemis crossed her arms looking down at them. The air felt nice after being in that ship for hours so honestly, she didn't mind the stop.

"Hey, Zee could you see if something is here?" Robin asked the magic user.

"I could, however, I don't know if I can retract the Guy's in White being my magic is already being drained at a fast rate. I'm sorry I can only do one thing. If only I was stronger." She sighed and Robin patted her shoulder.

"You are doing a lot for us, Zee." He grinned up at her and she smiled back.

"Don't you have a gadget for this, Rob? Batman is so paranoid I imagine he makes you carry everything known to man, or even unknown to man." Wally mocked and choked up a bit when he saw Robin actually pull a small device from his belt.

"I have a tracker that Batman made to find unworldly objects." Robin cackled at the red head's face and waved the bat shaped device in front of the speedster.

"Unworldly?" Danny asked, narrowing his eyes at the tracker. It was Robin's turn to choke up a bit, he realized how bad it looked that he just happened to have a tracker that was made for that purpose, Batman originally made it to find Danny in case of something happening.

"Uh, you know like magic or alien technology." He smiled at the half ghost who just looked annoyed.

"Okay fine, I told you I wouldn't lie. B made this to track you, but I think it may find something that has a ghostly residue or the sort." Robin replied honestly.

"Thank you." Danny gave a real smile back.

Robin tapped the device a couple of times. The screen showed a radar that was spinning with a green glow. Robin moved it around before it gave a small ring and the screen showed a bright neon dot a few paces from them.

"Over there!" Robin pointed and the team followed the bird. The area was a bit west of the area where they were searching. It seemed as if nothing was there as the ground didn't look disturbed.

Danny phased his hands into the spot where Robin said and soon felt a familiar object that he grasped and pulled up.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" Artemis asked referring to the mud he dug in a little bit ago. He ignored her as did everyone else when they saw the object in his grasp.

"It that…" M'gann trailed.

"A Fenton thermos?" Danny looked at it in shock.

"Should we open it?" Wally wondered out loud leaning over Danny's shoulder to inspect the thermos.

"We don't know if there's a ghost inside, idiot!" Artemis smacked the back of his head.

"There is." Danny showed them the emerald colored light that glowed in the dusky sky.

"Keep it safe, for now, we have to find the Guy's in White." Kaldur commanded. Danny looked ready to object but soon nodded and they went back to the ship.

"Can you guys please hurry because I can't hold this tracking spell forever." Zatanna asked the group.

"Our apologies, of course." Aqualad formally said and they were off once again.

"So, another thermos." Kid thought out loud and Danny could just nod quietly while staring heavily at the dirty thermos, although he could still make out his family's symbol.

When they landed at the spot Zatanna's spell took them it was pitch dark out. They turned into their covert uniforms and exited the ship that was soon camouflaged.

"Link us up." Aqualad told Miss Martian who nodded back.

'Link is up.' Miss M thought in the link.

'I'm here.' Zatanna said.

'As am I.' Robin replied.

'Here.' Phantom said.

'You know it!' Kid Flash happily spoke a little too loud in their heads.

'Shut up, Baywatch.' Artemis glared.

'We need to be serious.' Aqualad lectured them.

'Hm.' Superboy just gruffed out like he always does.

'They are located somewhere around here, I am not skilled enough to lead directly to them, sorry.' Zatanna apologized.

'You are the whole reason why we even are near them.' Robin reassured.

'Get a room!' Wally rolled his eyes.

'Shut it!" Robin scowled.

'Will all of you shut up! I don't like all the yelling going on in my head.' Conner yelled making them wince.

They looked at the area Zatanna informed the possible places they could be located. There were three buildings and a field of tall grass.

'Thank you, Superboy. We are going to split into four teams of two. Superboy and Zatanna will check that building in front of us, Artemis and Robin will check the eastmost storage house, Kid Flash and I will check the largest building, and Phantom and Miss Martian will check the field. Superboy and Zatanna will be a good team being their senses are heightened. Superboy can check for sounds and Zatanna can check for the supernatural, Artemis and Robin you two are the stealthiest and can carefully check the storage house without missing a detail, Kid and I will quickly check the largest building, and Phantom and Miss Martian's invisibility will keep them hidden in the field.' Aqualad explained and the groups nodded and went off to their duties.

Danny followed Miss Martian, both of them flying to the grassy field. It didn't appear to be any special and he couldn't imagine them even being in the field, however, they have to make sure they leave every stone unturned.

The stars in the sky were really clear tonight and he couldn't help but to glance at them while they searched near each other. Miss Martian must have noticed and spoke to him in their personal group link.

'They are very bright tonight.' She said in the link causing him to blush in embarrassment of being caught gazing instead of searching.

'They are always so serene and comforting.' He told her, weaving through the grass searching for any signs of the agency.

'They are just as pretty close up.' She informed him.

'I am totally jealous.' He sighed out loud and breathed in the fresh cool air.

'The stars remind me of my home planet when I would think about the day I would finally leave Mars behind.' She gently said in a hushed tone.

'You wanted to leave?' He asked and immediately regretted the personal question.

'It wasn't the best experience living there.' She replied and her voice wavered a bit.

'I'm sorry.' He responded.

They searched further apart to cover more ground. Although, both of them expected the other groups to find something before they would.

'They remind me of when I was younger.' He told her. 'I always wanted to be an astronaut and the thought of being so close to the stars would make me so hopeful.'

'Hopeful?" She wondered.

'Yeah, I hoped to be the one to discover the mysteries that space holds. I also would wonder how it would feel to land on a planet, I think I would be filled with awe.'

'Perhaps one day we can go visit one of the planet's inhabitants.' Her voice was kind and reminded Danny of Jazz in a way.

'Really?'

'Mhm, there are tons of species in space. There is the Green Lantern Corps on the planet Oa and even the amazing Tamaraneans on Tamaran. There are so many different amazing planets out there.' She told him.

'That's cool!' He was fascinated by her words. 'What are they like?'

'I can tell you after the mission if you would like.' Her words were filled with happiness from someone being interested in the same thing as her.

'Oh right, the mission.' He sighed.

'Hey, why doesn't Robin use that scanner thing again?' She asked her.

'I am unsure, you can ask him you know.'

'Uh, yeah I knew that.' He laughed it off.

'Hey, Robin, why don't you use that scanner thing again?' He asked the hacker of the team.

'I am, it only scans a small area at a time.' He responded.

'Are you guys finding anything?' Robin asked the team.

'M'gann and I are only finding grass and more grass, oh wait! Nope, never mind that's dried grass.' He sarcastically said.

'Same here, only well you know, no grass in sight.' Kid Flash piped in.

''We have not encountered anything yet.' Aqualad responded.

'Same here.' Zatanna included.

'We'll search for thirty more minutes before we regroup back at the bioship.' Kaldur told them and they all agreed.

"Come on." Danny groaned at the lack of the Idiots in White. He dropped to the ground and searched at a slower pace. The tall reeds made searching all the more difficult. He could see why Kaldur chose him and M'gann now. He decided to drop his intangibility as it was starting to get tiring to hold up for so long.

The walk was peaceful at least and it was a nice night. He was having a good time that was rare lately, well at least until he heard the sound of wood creaking and cracking.

"Oh, crud!" He yelled in surprise as he found himself falling into a trapdoor. He fell onto the cold ground with a thud.

"Ouch, wait I could've floated, Idiot!" He facepalmed at his stupidity.

Getting to his feet the halfa encased his hand in ecto energy to see the place he landed in. He fiercely swatted at the cobwebs and spiderwebs that weaved around his other hand in spindles.

"Gross." He spotted spiders scurrying across the cement floor. Turning around he stumbled in shock at the sight in front of him.

There were broken machines everywhere and giant glass tubes that had been shattered. He slowly walked closer to the mess and felt sick at the ashes and uniforms of the Guys in White that were scattered in piles. He nudged a torn coat with his foot and instantly felt woozy. There lying in the clothes was a skull that looked human.

Like a hot rod touching his skin, he immediately jumped back and scrambled to get away.

'Guys!' He frantically yelled in the mind link.

'What's wrong?" Aqualad was quick to respond.

'There's a skull!' He turned intangible and flew out of the ground as fast as he could. His legs felt wobbly like jello and his arms shook.

'We are on our way.' The groups told him.

'Where did you go?' Miss M asked.

'I don't know I was just walking and I fell through the ground!' He exclaimed.

'Calm down, I am following where I sense you.' She said and soon enough he saw the red haired martian push through the grass.

'Where are you located?' Kaldur asked.

'I don't think anyone is around. I'll send an ectoblast to act as a flare.' He said, finally calming down a bit. Sure, he sees the dead on a daily basis but he has never seen an actual skeleton, well besides the ghost skeletons, but that's different.

Danny shot the green energy in the air and the team all gathered at his position.

"You fell here?" Robin asked, kneeling in front of the broken door. Aqualad used his water bearers to cut down the grass in the surrounding area.

"Yeah." Is all he could say.

"You think the skull belongs to one of the agents?" Wally asked.

"Most likely, I'll retrieve it to test the DNA." Robin said as he jumped down with no problem.

"How the hell can you just jump down in a place like that!" Artemis rose her voice to reach the boy wonder.

"Experience, staying calm, and feeling the aster!" Robin shouted back up.

"We are supposed to be covert." Kaldur'ahm sighed.

"Woah, there are tons of equipment we should definitely look at down here!" Robin told them. Aqualad noticed M'gann looked a bit shaky at the thought so he told her she could stay and be the lookout.

"Come on." He told the others and they jumped down one at time.

"Dude, you were right. Look at all this." Wally looked at the machine's scientific looking equipment with awe.

"I got the samples of everything here so I don't think you'll run into any more bones." Robin said.

"Where did you put it?" Artemis asked and turned around and saw him without his cape on. He had it tied in a bundle like you would see with hitchhikers.

"Isn't that rather disrespectful?" Kaldur asked.

"I put them in separate bags and carefully folded my cape, it was the best I could do." Robin said.

Danny turned and saw a camera shattered on the ground. Unfortunately, it looked too damaged to get any video from and most of the computers were totally wiped.

"Hey Rob, this is okay!" Wally picked up a tablet off the ground and smiled at the discovery. The screen was shattered but the tablet looked to be usable with a new screen.

"If your spell led us here does that mean the Guys in White are dead?" Conner asked out front.

"Not necessarily, my spell located the makers of the tapes, not the Guys in White in general." She replied inspecting the area.

"Why are there even cobwebs here!" If there was an explosion like indicated there should be no trace of cobwebs if it was recent!" Kid Flash yelled waving his hand out of the webs.

"Ooh, a souvenir!" Wally exclaimed and picked up a small broken key.

"Shut up, Baywatch!" Artemis growled as his annoying voice.

"I don't know, but I think we need Batman to analyze this as he would be a lot more accurate than I would." Robin told them but directed it towards Danny.

"I would rather for him to not be involved." Danny told him.

"What about my unc- uh Flash." Wally quickly said fixing his mistake of calling him his uncle on the field.

"Flash would be the second best to ask." Robin said and Wally glared.

"First best."

"We'll ask Flash, but I don't want the League to take this over." Danny warned.

"If they seem like they are we'll go on our own." Robin promised.

"Okay." Danny said and they left the dark area to head back to their base.

The way back seemed more quiet and foreboding. Perhaps it was due to the remains Robin held in his cape, or the old thermos in Danny's hands, maybe Miss Martian felt unsettled and was influencing their emotions, Danny thought it was all three.


	16. Easter Special Scene

Roy entered the zeta tube and immediately stopped at the scene in front of him. The team was covered in glitter and each wore headbands that had fluffy bunny ears attached. Although each of them had different colors. Artemis and Conner held the same expressions of a deep scowl and looked pained to be in the situation, not that Roy would blame them. Artemis's green ears were missing some of the fake fur and he could tell that the team must've fought her to wear them. On the other hand, Conner sat passively on the stool but glared at the red ears drooping in front of his face. M'gann and Wally looked the happiest and Roy coughed when he saw the pastel pink ears that Wally wore.

"Kid, why the hell are you wearing that!" Roy pointed to the disgusting pink fluff.

"It makes me look pretty! Besides Roy, real men wear pink!" Wally gave the red archer finger guns and then stuffed the egg shaped cookies in his mouth.

"Here Roy have one!" M'gann held the plate of cookies in front of the oldest. Roy raised his eyebrows when he saw the slightly burnt cookies with way too much icing piled on in a sloppy manner.

"Uh, no thanks." He held his hands out to the Martian and turned back to the Speedster.

"I thought you didn't believe in this stuff, Wally?" Roy griped.

Wally scarfed down a few more cookies and attempted to speak with only garbled words coming out.

"Slow down, KF!" Robin yelled and hit Wally's back, who in turn coughed and glared at the youngest who looked back with a grin.

"I like the festivities, thank you very much." Wally retorted.

"I must admit this is something I find extremely odd." Kaldur looked confused and Roy laughed at the Atlantean who was wearing blue ears, Roy never thought he would see the day.

"At least it's not Christmas." Danny muttered looking bored as could be and stared glumly at the purple ears hanging in front of him.

"Sam hates this Holiday." He muttered.

"Roy! You need a headband, here I have an extra!" M'gann gave an excited shout and Roy gave a choke at the bright yellow headband in her grasp.

"Uh, no thanks." Roy backed away from the awful looking thing.

"Come on, please!" She begged.

"No way, I am not a part of this weird team. Whatever you guys do I don't want a part of it." He made a cutting motion with his hand.

"The only one who got a cool color was Robin anyways." Roy dismissed looking at the black band that was hardly noticeable that Robin was wearing.

"I'll trade." Robin gave a sly smirk and Roy regretted speaking.

"Uh, no."

"I still don't understand the concept of a giant rabbit breaking into your house." Kaldur looked confused.

"No one does." Wally sighed.

"Actually, the concept came to be-" Robin started but was cut off with Artemis throwing what looked to be a boiled egg at him.

"Shut up!" She yelled.

"You should've said put an egg in it." Danny smirked for the first time Roy saw since he entered the mountain.

"I hate you all!" Artemis yelled and tore off the band from her head.

"Artemis!" M'gann looked sad and Artemis gave a small yell and put them back on to please the Martian.

Roy saw a pair of yellow ears drooping in front of his face and quickly threw them to the ground. He looked to see who the culprit was and immediately knew when he saw Danny give him a big grin.

"How dare you!" He yelled and suddenly the entire team started laughing.

"I have a picture if you want one, Roy" Robin tapped his glove and a hologram of Roy looking appalled with the ears on him appeared.

"I am going to break that thing!" Roy yelled and an arrow flew towards the glove only for Robin to dodge it.

"Aw Roy, don't be like that I can send this to Green Arrow with a touch of a button." Robin's finger was in the position to click something.

"I will murder you three." Roy grumbled and clenched his fist, his eyes darted to Wally, Robin, and Danny.

"Don't you mean 2 and a half of you." Danny smirked.

"Be quiet." Roy told him.

"Come on, Roy. Join the fun!" M'gann happily said.

"Bye." Roy said and gave a small wave and headed back to the zetas.

Later that night, Robin was in the Batcave with Batman typing away at the computer. Quickly, Robin placed a pink fluffy headband on the Dark Knight's head.

"Robin!" Batman growled.

"You look great, B!" Robin laughed.

"Real men do wear pink." Batman said and Robin sputtered at the sentence he never imagined he would hear his mentor say. Robin couldn't tell but he thought he saw a small smile appear on Bruce's face.

 **Okay, this is just a short little bonus chapter for Easter. If you don't celebrate Easter I apologize, I tried to make a fun little short. I hope everyone is staying safe and careful with everything that is going on. Also, I take requests on stories to write, just nothing mature or any touchy topics.**


End file.
